Harry Potter et l'héritière de Serdaigle
by solar1
Summary: ancine titre:à la découverte d'une nouvelle vie! Une moldue se révèle être une magicienne très puissante. Qui est-elle? Comment va t-elle aider harry ds son combat contre Voldie? venez vite le découvrir! R&R please! chap 10
1. prologue

Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne possède que l'histoire.  
  
  **Prologue :  
**  
Aujourd'hui, je commence un journal. En effet, il me semble nécessaire de mettre ce qui m'est arrivé par écrit. Peut-être que décrire tous ces évènements qui ont bouleversé à jamais ma vie et celle de mes proches me permettra d'y voir plus clair. Tout reste encore aujourd'hui si irréel, si extraordinaire ! Mais pour rien au monde, je ne changerais les décisions que j'ai dû prendre.

  
Nous étions donc début Juin, il pleuvait à plein temps. cela faisait une semaine que le soleil ne s'était pas montré. Cependant, le temps de cette semaine était on ne peut plus normal : je me trouvais en Angleterre et ce n'était pas la première que je vérifiais le fait que la Grande-Bretagne n'était pas gâtée avec les éléments. Je me promenais dans une petite rue de Londres. Après avoir passé une année scolaire à seulement une heure de la capitale, ce n'était pourtant que la première fois que j'osais m'aventurer dans cette grande ville qui me fascinait et me terrorisait en même temps. 

Venant, d'un petit village de campagne, perdu au beau milieu des Alpes française, j'avais toujours redouté la confrontation avec les villes : rien que le fait de prendre une ligne de métro connue me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Néanmoins, je n'allais pas quitter l'Angleterre sans avoir visité au moins une fois Londres !!! Les examens enfin terminés, il me restait une semaine avant de rentrer chez moi. Je m'étais donc dit qu'il fallait en profiter pour me lancer à la découverte de la ville. Le plus tôt étant le mieux, je pensais donc me débarrasser ce lundi de ce que je considérais presque comme une corvée mais par laquelle il était indispensable que je passe.

 Ainsi, je me promenais. Le temps ne m'avait pas découragé étant donné que je voulais en finir le plus rapidement possible. J'étais arrivée en train à la gare de King Cross le matin même. Après avoir pris le métro pour me rendre dans le centre, j'avais erré plus ou moins un peu perdue, le long de la Tamise. Puis, j'avais décidé de voir la tour BigBen et d'autres bâtiments qui rendent Londres célèbre. Il était presque une heure de l'après-midi et je commençais à avoir vraiment faim. Je me mis donc à la recherche d'un petit pub anglais où m'arrêter. Un passant m'avait indiqué cette rue qui se trouvait juste à quelques centaines de mètres du lieu où je me trouvais. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans le pub lorsque mon attention fut attirée par une autre taverne quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. 

L'enseigne indiquait « le chaudron bâveur » ! Ayant lu comme beaucoup de monde les fabuleuses histoires d'Harry Potter, le nom m'accrocha tout de suite. Je décidai donc d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. L'aspect du pub était plutôt accueillant. Je faillis tomber à la renverse lorsque je vis les affiches sur la vitrine : 

Le roman moldu « Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phœnix » en avant première ! 

Tout ce que vous avez voulu savoir sur le monde sorcier d'un point de vue moldu !

 De nouveau, les aventures du survivant ! 

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? La sortie du cinquième tome d'Harry Potter n'était prévue que pour le 21 juin ! et je doutais fortement que l'éditeur ait autorisé la sortie du livre avant la date prévue ! A moins que ce pub, qui semblait être en tout point semblable à celui du livre n'ait été  crée que dans le but de faire un énorme coup de pub. Mais alors, pourquoi les gens semblaient-ils ne point s'intéresser à la vitrine. J'aurais pensé qu'une foule de gens serait là ! Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un canular.   
Intriguée au plus au point, je poussai donc la porte d'entrée, et entrai. 

Voilà mon prologue ! j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Merci de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensé !!

  
  



	2. le chaudron bâveur

                                                            **Chapitre 1 : Le chaudron bâveur  
  
**Je fus très étonnée de l'ambiance à l'intérieur. Je m'étais attendue à salle recréée de toutes pièces par les propriétaires à l'effigie du chaudron bâveur tel que l'on le connaissait dans le livre ou dans le film, c'est-à- dire un endroit assez glauque, avec une épaisse fumée opaque, et des sorciers errants dans des coins sombres. 

L'intérieur était tout autre ! En effet, la pièce était vraiment chaleureuse et attirante, assez rustique mais dans un style attrayant. Une dizaine de personnes habillées style sorciers étaient réparties dans la salle et au bar et discutaient sans faire la moindre attention à moi. Personne ne s'était retourné pour me jeter un coup d'œil. Ils vaquaient juste à leur occupation en train de boire pour la plupart une boisson dont je ne reconnaissais pas la texture. Cela ressemblait à un mélange de bière un peu laiteux. 

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé de l'entrée tellement j'étais perdue dans mes pensés. Je n'étais plus du tout sûre de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Les personnes présentes étaient toutes habillées avec des capes et des robes, exactement comme le décrivait JK Rowling. Pourtant, elles ne ressemblaient en aucun cas à des fans d'Harry Potter !!En effet, ce n'étaient pas des enfants ni des adolescents mais des personnes d'âge mûr à l'aspect sérieux que je n'imaginais pas vraiment lire un livre mettant en scène des magiciens. Mais pourquoi se trouvaient-elles là alors, habillées d'une telle manière ? Seuls de fervents fans fréquenteraient un bar tel que celui-ci .j'étais vraiment perplexe. 

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas bougé de place depuis que j'étais rentrée. Je me dirigeai donc vers le bar  en prenant une place dans l'espoir de boire un verre et de demander des renseignements sur cet endroit qui m'intriguait au plus haut point. Le barman était un grand homme barbu et bien bâti. Il alla d'abord prendre la commande d'un jeune homme placé à côté de moi. Celui-ci avait les cheveux assez courts et d'un roux éclatant. Il paraissait avoir environ dans les vingt-cinq ans. Une grosse cicatrice ressemblant à une brûlure lui barrait le dessus de la main.

  
_ « bonjour Tom, une bieraubeurre s'il te plaît» demanda-t-il. 

  
Une bieraubeurre ! alors là chapeau ! non seulement ce pub était l'exacte réplique du chaudron bâveur, les clients étant tous à l'exception de moi-même habillés à la manière des sorciers, mais en plus on y servait même une boisson appelée bièraubeurre ! que de surprises !! après avoir servi mon voisin, le barman s'approcha de moi et me demanda ce que je désirais. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dis que cela valait le coup de tenter l'expérience de cette soi-disant bièraubeurre. 

  
« j'aimerais essayer la bièreaubeurre, s'il vous plaît » demandai-je.   
« vous n'avez jamais essayé ?» répondit-il étonné. 

  
« non, en effet, je suis française et cette boisson n'existe pas chez nous. » 

  
'Mais qu'est- ce qui m'a pris de donner une telle réponse ! Bon, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à essayer de jouer le jeu et de rentrer dans l'ambiance. Après tout, les gens de la salle semblaient vraiment se prendre pour des sorciers ! Pourquoi ne pas me prendre au jeu moi aussi ?'  me suis- je dit. C'est alors que mon voisin se rapprocha de moi. Il portait une cape qui semblait légère au premier abord. L'ourlet des manches de sa robe ressemblait à du cuir, ou plutôt du cuir de crocodile. Il portait un gros pendentif un peu semblable à une grosse canine d'animal : une dent de crocodile encore peut-être me dis-je. Il avait dû entendre mon échange avec le barman car tout de suite il me demanda :

  
 « alors comme ça vous êtes française , êtes- vous allée à Beaubâtons ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne ayant été à cette école. » 

  
Je fus vraiment surprise par sa question. Beaubâton !! Bien sûr que non ! Mais à quoi donc tous les gens d'ici jouaient-ils ? Cependant, j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu pour voir qui craquerait le premier.

  
_ « oui, bien sûr ! j'ai passé mes sept années d'études là-bas » répondis-je « C'est la meilleure école de France et la plus prestigieuse d'Europe » ajoutai-je pour le faire réagir !

  
_ « la plus prestigieuse ! non . c'est Poudlard bien sûr » s'écria-t-il. 

  
« Poudlard, Poudlard, toujours Poudlard, pourtant je ne sais rien ou presque sur cette école ! vos méthodes d'enseignement sont assez secrètes même si les noms des professeurs sont connus. De plus, votre directeur est peut-être considéré comme étant un génie et par certains même le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, cependant j'ai entendu dire qu'il était un peu dérangé. » me moquai-je. 

  
« Le monde entier le considère comme le plus grand sorcier de notre époque !! Bon d'accord, j'avoue qu'il est un peu fou mais il est tellement génial !! C'est un génie ! Mais vous, qui avez-vous comme génie ? Madame Maxime ? J'ai entendu dire l'année dernière qu'elle commençait à se faire vieille et qu'elle n'était plus capable d'assurer ses devoirs correctement. » me répondit-il !

  
_ « Comment ça » répondis-je l'air outré « elle est on ne peut plus normale et en pleine forme. C'est même elle qui a accompagné nos élèves à Poudlard pour la coupe des trois sorciers l'année dernière », je l'ai lu dans le journal.

  
_ « Où avez-vous donc trouvé une information pareille ? Participer à la coupe des trois sorciers !! Qu'est- ce -que c'est que cette histoire ! Elle n'a pas eu lieu depuis plus de 300 ans maintenant je crois. Ne me dites pas que vous avez pris le livre moldu d'Harry Potter au premier degré ! Bon d'accord, l'auteur est une sorcière qui s'est basée sur des faits et personnages qui sont tous réels mais ce n'est qu'un roman destiné aux moldus ! »

  
_ « Aux moldus !,  dis-je , mais nous sommes des moldus !! ce bar n'est que plaisanterie pour des nostalgiques du roman qui veulent rêver un peu ! »  
Cependant, je n'étais plus tout à fait sûre de moi tout- à- coup. La pièce, les gens qui m'entouraient tous habillés de cette manière, la boisson servie que je n'avais d'ailleurs même pas commencée tellement j'étais absorbée par ma conversation, et lui, cet homme dont je ne savais même pas le nom et qui paraissait si sérieux et préoccupé tout d'un coup ! Je pâlis et pris peur. Il me regardait d'un air d'incompréhension. 

  
_« une moldue ! Mais vous n'êtes pas une moldue, vous avez fait vos études à Beaubâtons ! »  s'exclama-t-il. 

  
_ « mais non, bien sûr que non, je jouais juste le jeu ! je ne comprends vraiment plus rien, je suis bien dans un bar créé pour des personnes qui sont fans d'Harry Potter, non ? » 

  
Je ne me rappelle plus exactement sur quel ton j'ai dit cela. J'ai sûrement dû m'exprimr sur un ton à la fois affolé et moqueur ! Je commençais vraiment à perdre tous mes moyens ! Mes jambes tremblaient, je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise.

  
_ « mais qui êtes- vous donc ! qui sont tous ses gens ! » réussis- je à dire.

  
_ « Mais nous sommes des sorciers comme vous d'ailleurs, pourquoi niez- vous le fait que vous êtes une sorcière, vous aussi ?,  me répondit- il, vous êtes peut-être habillée comme une moldue, mais vous êtes ici, vous n'auriez pas pu … » 

  
Il s'était arrêté et au même moment, il se leva brusquement pour me rattraper car je m'étais évanouie. Je ne sus ce qui s'était passé après, que plus tard. Il avait dit à Tom et aux autres clients que j'avais eu un malaise et qu'il allait m'emmener chez lui. Il s'approcha alors de la cheminée, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta et s'avançant dans les flammes vertes, il cria : 

  
« le terrier ». 

Alors, est-ce que cela vous a plut ? Que va-t-il arriver ? Qui est donc l'homme avec qui la jeune fille a eut cette troublante conversation ? Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire normalement ? 

La réponse dans le prchain chapitre !

J'ai besoin d'encouragements, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez moi une review pour me dire votre avis, vos critiques et vos idées ! Encore merci ! Et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche !!!

  
  
  



	3. moldue?

Un grand merci à  Lexyann pour sa review. Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Pour ta question, j'ai mis quelques indices dans le prologue mais il est vrai qu'ils ne suffisent pas pour trouver son âge. Pour le moment on sait juste qu'elle est une jeune française qui vient juste de terminer une année de ses études en Angleterre. Tu sauras ce qu'elle y faisait et son âge exact dans ce chapitre normalement !Continue à me lire !

Merci également à Csame et à Lana pour leur très sympatiques reviews, j'espère que je ne fais pas trop de fautes mais je n'ai pas de correcteur orthographique alors soyez indulgents ! Par ailleurs si quelqu'un veut être mon beta-reader, faites le moi savoir !

A tous les autres ! Voici donc le second chapitre qui va répondre à bien des questions et en soulever de nouvelles! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !!

**Chapitre 2 : Moldue ?  
**  
Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je me trouvais allongée sur un sofa. Cependant, je n'étais plus dans le pub Londonien. Je me trouvais dans un salon, juste devant la cheminée. Enfin, en fait je ne voyais pas vraiment la cheminée car un mur humain me la cachait : tout à droite, la personne la plus proche de moi était l' homme du bar, à côté de lui se trouvait une femme qui devait avoir dans les 50 ans. Elle avait les cheveux roux tout comme le jeune garçon et la jeune fille qui étaient à côté d'elle. Ils portaient tous des robes. Et tous les quatre me regardaient avec de gros yeux ronds. J'étais assez perdue et je fus contente que la femme commence par me poser une question et qu'elle n'attende pas des explications. 

  
« Alors ma chère, comment vous sentez-vous ? » me dit-elle.

  
 « je.. ça va mieux, merci. Mais, je ne comprends pas, où suis-je, que s'est il passé ? » répondis-je en essayant de me rappeler la dernière chose dont je me souvenais.

  
 Ce fut elle encore une fois qui répondit :

  
« Vous êtes ici chez moi. Mon fils vous a amenée ici après que vous avez perdu conscience au chaudron bâveur, vous vous rappelez ? »

  
« je me souviens d'avoir été dans un bar et d'avoir discuté avec vous. dis- je en regardant mon interlocuteur du pub, mais je ne me souviens pas de m'être évanouie et encore moins de quelle en était la raison ! »

  
Celui-ci pourtant restait silencieux. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et paraissait préoccupé ou même compatissant. Mais compatissant pour quoi ?

  
« vous rappelez-vous de la discussion que vous avez eu ? » demanda- t- elle à nouveau.

  
« je ne suis pas sûre, je me rappelle qu'on a parlé de Beaubâton, de Dumbledore, enfin. du livre et des personnages d'Harry Potter en gros.  mais je ne vois pas vraiment où tout cela nous mène. Je… »

  
 et là je fus stoppée. Tout me revenait à l'esprit, le bar, les personnes habillées en sorciers, et mon interlocuteur qui ne jouait pas la comédie finalement et qui était vraiment un sorcier. J'étais vraiment dans un bar de sorciers. Ils avaient dû voir à mon expression que je me rappelais de la suite et que j'avais compris. Cependant, ils ne dirent rien, me regardant d'un air bienveillant et me laissèrent poser les questions qui me brûlaient la langue.

  
« qui êtes- vous vraiment alors ? Des sorciers ? Quelle est la part de vérité dans ce que je sais des sorciers par le livre Harry Potter et de votre vrai monde ? Vous ressemblez aux Weasley ? Est-ce complètement faux cela aussi ? Et… » 

  
Mais là je fus enfin interrompue. J'avais débité tout ça dans un temps record et je ne savais même pas s'ils m'avaient bien comprise !Ce fut cette  fois la jeune fille qui me répondit :

  
« Oui, bien sûr que nous sommes des sorciers, mais vous le savez non ? » dit-elle.

  
« Ma petite sœur a donc répondu à ta première question, je vais essayer de répondre du mieux que je pourrais aux autres, dit l'homme que j'avais rencontré au chaudron bâveur, comme elle l'a dit nous sommes des sorciers, et nous sommes bien les Weasley , tu nous a reconnus. Je suis Charly, il y a ma mère Molly, mon plus jeune frère Ron et enfin ma petite sœur Ginny. Pour vous éclairer un peu sur le monde des sorciers, tout le livre d'Harry Potter est basé sur des personnages réels comme je vous l'avais dit mais l'auteur a changé certaines caractéristiques des personnages comme l'âge par exemple de Madame Maxime. Toutes les aventures ne se sont pas passées comme dans les livres mais par contre certaines d'entre elles sont basées sur des faits réels qui se sont bien produits eux mais il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années ou plus et avec d'autres personnages bien sûr. »

  
Il s'arrêta un moment pour me laisser le temps d'ingurgiter toutes ses informations. Alors comme cela, le monde de la sorcellerie existait vraiment. Bien sûr j'avais rêvé un jour d'être une sorcière pour pouvoir découvrir ce monde féerique et enchanteur mais je ne m'étais jamais prise au sérieux et la réalité semblait être toute autre. Je décidai donc d'en apprendre un peu plus.

  
« Est-ce que l'histoire de Voldemort est vraie ? » 

  
Je me demandais en effet s'il était vivant à nouveau car dans ce cas-là j'arrivais sûrement dans un monde assez sombre au mieux et en guerre au pire. Cependant la réaction de mes hôtes me fit croire au pire. Effectivement, ils avaient tous à l'exception de Charly frissonné et fait la grimace. Cela n'aurait pas été si sérieux, j'aurais sûrement pris un fou rire tellement c'était ridicule !Ce fut cette fois Ron qui me répondit :

  
« En partie seulement, « tu sais qui » a bien disparu le jour d'halloween 1981, lorsqu'il a voulu tuer Harry mais il n'a toujours pas réapparu. L'histoire d'Harry est vraie jusqu'à la première année, mais après elle est totalement différente. » dit-il.

  
« Tu parles d'Harry comme si tu le connaissais bien ! est-ce qu'il est ton meilleur ami ici aussi ? » demandais-je.

  
« oui, avec Hermione Granger. Mais il vit depuis sa première année chez Sirius car Pettigrew a été arrêté cette année là. Il y a eu un grand procès qui a duré pendant plusieurs semaines pour savoir la vérité car notre ministre ne voulait pas utiliser le vérissetarum mais finalement le juge est passé outre la décision du ministre et Pettigrew a avoué avoir été le gardien des secrets des Potter et  les avoir trahis. Sirius a donc été relâché et il vit donc aujourd'hui avec Harry. Je ne connais pas très bien les livres mais je crois qu'il est toujours recherché, non ? »

  
« Oui, c'est ça. C'est vraiment bizarre car certaines des choses que je sais sont vraies, d'autres le sont à moitié et les dernières pas du tout. Je suis vraiment perdue. »

  
C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais une moldue. Je ne pouvais pas savoir tout cela. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me racontaient tout ça ? allaient-ils me faire un sortilège d'oubliettes avant que je reparte ? J'ai donc décidé de leur poser la question.

  
«Mais comme je ne suis qu'une simple moldue vous allez devoir me faire tout oublier ce que vous m'avez raconté ! »

  
Ils me regardèrent ne comprenant pas. Et tout à coup, Charly a eu une expression comme s'il réalisait seulement quelque chose.

  
_« Mais, vous n'avez donc pas encore compris ? , me dit-il , je pensais que vous vous étiez évanouie à cause de ça mais je me trompais donc. Seulement un sorcier ou une sorcière peut apercevoir le chaudron bâveur et rentrer dedans. Les moldus ne voient qu'un mur ! Vous êtes une sorcière, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. » finit-il.

  
Là, je crois que c'en était trop. J'avais repéré une porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur, alors sans réfléchir ni dire quoi que ce soit, je me suis levée brusquement et puis je me suis précipitée dehors. Je courais sans me retourner. Des larmes d'incompréhension, de peur sûrement aussi commençaient à se former et à couler sur mes joues. Je ne pensais plus rationnellement. Je courais à toute allure dans la prairie devant moi, sans savoir où aller, ni à quoi cette fuite rimait. Car en y repensant, elle ne rimait vraiment à rien. C'était juste la peur, la peur d'être différente de tout ce que je croyais, de tout ce que l'on m'avait appris. Je courais donc alors sans but et soudain, je me pris les pieds dans une branche ou je ne sais plus trop quoi, et je m'étalai par terre. Je me suis alors assise, en prenant les genoux entre mes bras et en essayant de faire enfin le vide un peu dans mon esprit. 

C'est alors que j'ai senti un bras qui m'entourait les épaules et une voix apaisante qui me réconfortait peu à peu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait mais j'ai tout de même relevé la tête doucement. Charly était devant moi, il me regardait l'air désolé mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il était désolé. Il avait dû sûrement voir que j'avais pleuré et donc que cette nouvelle m'avait plutôt bouleversée. Il m'avait couru après. J'étais en fait reconnaissante d'avoir quelqu'un à qui m'ouvrir et parler. Je n'étais toujours pas convaincue d'être moi aussi une sorcière, même si au fond de moi, je l'avais sûrement toujours su. Je lui ai donc demandé : 

  
« On ne peut pas devenir une sorcière à 22 ans ! pourquoi n'ai-je pas reçu ma lettre de l'école de sorcellerie où j'étais inscrite. Tout cela n'aaucun sens ! »  dis- je d'une petite voix ayant peur de passer pour une complète idiote de nouveau.

  
« je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. dit-il . Il est vrai que je ne connais pas de sorcier ayant découvert son pouvoir aussi tard. Mais je ne suis pas spécialiste et je peux donc me tromper totalement. Ma mère a envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore lorsque je suis arrivé et que je lui ai expliqué mes doutes te concernant. Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous répondre et tu auras tes explications. En attendant, tu peux rester chez nous le temps que l'on sache ce qui va se passer, qu'en penses-tu ? » dit-il. 

  
J'étais contente qu'il soit passé au tutoiement. Cela m'avait un peu rassurée et j'avais l'impression d'avoir un ami qui me soutiendrait dans la découverte de cette nouvelle vie qui sûrement m'attendait.  
_« Je te remercie et j'accepte ta proposition, nous devrions rentrer maintenant, j'ai vraiment été très impolie de m'enfuir comme ça sans rien dire alors que ta mère avait été si gentille avec moi. » j'ai répondu un peu honteuse. 

Mais il me rassura tout de suite en disant qu'elle comprendrait et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Nous repartîmes donc en direction du Terrier.

Voilà, encore un autre chapitre de fait. Vous aurez normalement le prochain Jeudi soir car j'ai d'important examens demain et jeudi matin ! Il faut bien que je pense un peu à mon avenir tout de même !! lol !! Même si d'écrire cette fiction me détent entre mes révisions !!

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et donc de me laisser une petite review ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésiter pas à me les poser ! Je réponderai à tout le monde !!

  
  
  



	4. diner chez les Weasley

            Réponses aux reviews:

**MyThiQuE LuOeR **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour mon âge sinon j'ai 20 ans, je me base en partie sur ma vie pour mon personnage mais comme dans l'histoire, il y a des parts de vrai et d'autres de faux ! lol ! Sinon ne t'inquitète pas, j'ai prévu de lui faire jouer un rôle important dans l'histoire mais cela vous le découvriez au fil de la fiction !

**Fleur **: Toutes mes félicitations ! comme tu as du t'en rendre compte, le beau roux était bien Charly ! Merci pour ta review mais par la suite, si tu veux faire des pronostics, j'apprécierai beaucoup que tu me les envoies par email car cela peux gâcher le plaisir des autres pour deviner ! Vous pouvez tous me faire part de vos idées sur la suite si vous le désirez ! Voilà donc la suite !****

**Hermiona292 **: Merci pour ta review, voici la suite donc ! Je t'ai laisser un petit message pour ta fiction ! Lexyann : Décidement tu devances tout mes chapitres !! Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus patiente j'ai bien peur. Eh oui, je ne peux quand même pas tout dévoilé dans le premier chapitre ! je n'aurais plus rien pour vous faire attendre autrement !! lol ! Mais tu auras les réponses à tes question dans ce chapitre ou au plus tard dans le prochain. Voilà ! 

Et pour tous, voilà le 3ème chapitre !

            **Chapitre 3 : Dîner chez les Weasley**  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Molly reçut une lettre de Dumbledore qui invitait Charly et moi à nous rendre à Poudlard le lendemain. J'étais gênée de m'imposer comme ça aux Weasley mais Molly me fit vite comprendre quelle était heureuse de me rendre service. En attendant le dîner et que Mr Weasley et Percy arrive, Charly m'a appris à jouer à la bataille explosive. C'était hilarant mais un peu dangereux tout de même. En effet, les cartes qui explosaient me laissaient de nombreuses marques rouges et noires sur les mains. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais par contre drôlement stressant. Je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de fois ou j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque tout en faisant un bond sur ma chaise. Et c'était vraiment frustrant de se faire avoir à chaque fois car pendant que je sursautais Charly lui se tenait les côtes tellement il riait de me voir dans cet état !

  
Après quelques parties et sursauts, j'ai décidé de ménager mon cœur et je suis allée faire un petit tour dans la cuisine. J'avais vraiment envie de voir comment Molly préparait à manger. Etant donné que les Weasley n'avaient pas d'Elfes de maison, c'était donc elle qui s'occupait de tout préparer pour le dîner. C'était assez merveilleux ! Elle n'utilisait que sa baguette tout en récitant des formules différentes et variées allant de 'preparus eggus' ou 'melangus ingredientes' ! Et ainsi les différents ingrédients se mélangeaient petit à petit. Le résultat était à la hauteur de mes espérances. L'odeur qui s'échappait d'un appareil qui devait sûrement être l'équivalent d'un four était merveilleuse. En dessert, elle avait préparé une sorte de flan de couleur orange comme une citrouille et chaque flan avait une forme différente. Il y avait un hibou, un dragon, une licorne, un hippogriffe, et d'autres animaux magiques.

  
Soudain, je remarquai que les aiguilles de la pendule qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine se mettaient à bouger. Sur la première, on pouvait voir inscrit Arthur et sur la deuxième Percy. Les aiguilles s'étaient déplacées de la marque ministère à celle en déplacement. Ginny me demanda alors si cela m'intéresserait de voir une arrivée avec la poudre de cheminette. Je me suis donc empressée de me rendre dans le salon devant la salle à manger. La cheminée commençait à s'illuminer d'une couleur verte. L'intensité de la lumière verte augmentait de plus en plus, et soudain, il y eut un éclair blanc et deux personnes se trouvaient devant moi. Ils n'avaient pas l'air étonnés de trouver une étrangère dans leur salon, j'en ai donc déduit que Molly les avaient prévenus. Percy parla le premier.

  
_ Enchanté mademoiselle ... ?

  
_ Gersilade. Ambre Gersilade. Heureuse de faire moi aussi votre connaissance. Mr Weasley, merci beaucoup de m'accueillir chez vous. J'espère que je ne vous cause pas trop de soucis.  
_ne vous inquiétez pas, me répondit-il, ma femme m'a expliqué votre situation et j'avoue que je suis assez curieux de savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas reçu votre lettre comme tout le monde.

  
_ J'ai pensé que peut-être que ma famille ne voulait pas que je reçoive une éducation sorcière et ils ont ainsi détruit ma lettre. dis-je

  
_ J'ai aussi pensé à cela, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à un ami du ministère de se renseigner auprès de son homologue français pour savoir si vous étiez bien inscrite sur les listes ou non. Etrangement, vous n'avez pas été inscrite il y a 22 ans mais il y a seulement environ un mois. Le 4 mai très exactement, m'expliqua-t-il. Peut-être avez-vous ressenti quelque chose de particulier à cette date ?

  
_ Le 4 mai ?  repris-je, je ne me souviens pas. Quoique attendez une minute ! je me souviens très bien que début Mai j'ai été très fatiguée. Je suis restée couchée pendant deux jours d'affilée alors que je n'avais pas de raison particulière d'être épuisée comme cela. Pensez-vous que cela ait un rapport ? demandai-je.

  
_ Je ne peux pas vous répondre, dit-il. Il vous faudra attendre votre entretien avec Dumbledore qui sera très certainement plus à même de vous renseigner. Il vous a donné rendez-vous demain à 11 heures, c'est exact ?

  
_ C'est cela papa, répondit Charly. Nous prendrons la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où une calèche devrait nous attendre pour nous amener à Poudlard.

  
Les fameuses calèches sans chevaux, pensai-je. Et Poudlard. J'avais vraiment hâte d'être le lendemain et de faire l'expérience de ces fameuses calèches ainsi que des impressions qui nous animent lorsque l'on voit pour la première fois le château se dresser devant nos yeux. Il était 7 heures et tout le monde étant arrivé, nous sommes passés à table. Molly m'avait expliqué que les jumeaux passaient quelques jours chez Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson, leurs respectives petites amies. Poudlard finissait la première semaine de juin et Ginny et Ron étaient là seulement depuis le week-end. Je préférais d'ailleurs ne pas rencontrer les jumeaux tout de suite car je redoutais leurs farces dont je serais sûrement la cible. Ce n'était jamais bien méchant mais en tant qu'invitée, j'étais sûre de ne pas y échapper. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me transformer en canari le premier jour de mon arrivée dans le monde des sorciers. J'aurais été très heureuse de les rencontrer car j'étais sûre qu'ils étaient extraordinaires et vraiment drôles mais d'un autre côté, le plus tard serait le mieux ! 

Nous nous sommes donc installés à table. Comme à Poudlard, les plats étaient vides mais en un coup de baguette, ils se remplirent tous des mets que Molly avaient préparés préalablement. Pour faire simple : c'était magique ! La nourriture ne changeait pas vraiment de la nourriture moldue. Elle avait préparé une sorte de ragoût de bœuf qui était délicieux avec de la purée de pommes de terre et des carottes. C'est alors que Mr Weasley me posa une question :

  
_ Alors Ambre, parle- nous un peu de toi. Que fais-tu dans la vie, parle- nous de ta famille, etc. dit-il.

  
_ Donc comme vous le savez je m'appelle Ambre Gersilade. J'ai 22 ans et je suis française. Jusque là, rien de nouveau. En France, je vis chez mes parents dans les Alpes du Sud dans un petit village appelé St Sauveur.

  
_ Dans les Alpes ! dit-il excité, j'ai entendu dire que les moldus font un sport sur la neige qui s'appelle du sky je crois.

  
_non, pas du sky, du ski. Et oui, j'adore ça. C'est super de pouvoir descendre des pentes enneigées. On se sent libre comme l'air ! Je vous montrerai des photos si vous voulez !

  
Ils étaient tous très excités à l'idée de voir une représentation du ski même lorsque j'ai rappelé que les photos moldues ne bougeaient pas !

  
_ Mon père est dentiste comme les parents d'Hermione et ma mère est professeur de mathématiques, c'est un peu comme l'arithmancie je crois. Sinon, j'ai deux petits frères qui sont encore à l'école.

  
_ Et toi, que fais-tu, as-tu fini tes études ? demanda Ginny.

  
_J'ai passé mes derniers examens la semaine dernière et si tout s'est bien passé, je devrais avoir mon diplôme. J'ai fait ma dernière année d'étude en Angleterre, c'est pour cela que je parle parfaitement Anglais et que je visitais Londres aujourd'hui.

  
_ de quoi ? demanda Ron.

  
_ J'ai un diplôme de Politiques et Relations Internationales. Pour être diplomate dans le monde moldu, répondis-je.

  
_ Tu peux être ministre alors, ajouta-t-il.

  
_ Ministre ! non, pas encore, si je voulais je devrais faire encore de longues études et surtout avoir de l'expérience, et pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ! répondis-je en riant.

  
Molly dit alors:

  
_ J'ai remarqué que tu avais un magnifique pendentif autour du cou.

  
En effet, celui-ci représentait un aigle qui tenait en ses serres une pierre en forme de boule légèrement bleue qui ressemblait un peu à un globe.

  
_ C'est un bijou de famille, dis-je. Ma grand-mère me l'a donné à ma naissance. Plus tard elle m'a dit que pour chaque génération, la première fille le recevait. Elle le tient de sa mère qui le tenait elle- même de son arrière-grand-mère. Ma grand-mère n'ayant eu que des garçons, et vu que je suis la première fille de ma génération, c'est moi qui ai hérité du bijou. Elle m'a dit que c'était une sorte de porte-bonheur et qu'il était très précieux car c'est un bijou vraiment ancien. Cependant, elle ne sait pas quel âge on peut lui donner mais il remonte à au moins quinze générations m'a- t-elle affirmé.

  
_ Ouah ! Jolie histoire ! dit Ginny. 

  
_ Merci, répondis-je.

  
Molly fit disparaître les assiettes et les restes pour le dessert. Je savais ce que c'était mais j'étais quand même impatiente de revoir les flans en forme d'animaux magiques. Puis, de nouveau avec un coup de baguette, un centaure apparut devant moi. Je n'osais pas le manger tellement  j'avais envie de le garder ! 

  
_ Tu peux le manger, tu sais, dit Charly, n'aie pas peur d'abîmer ton animal, tu verras, c'est une surprise !

  
Je pris donc une cuillère en lui coupant la tête (au centaure bien sûr pas à Charly !), et là, au surprise, le flan se reforma de nouveau en un centaure mais de taille un peu plus réduite ! Ainsi à chaque bouchée, le centaure diminuait mais sa forme n'était pas altérée ! C'était vraiment époustouflant mais après tout je ne connaissais presque rien du monde magique et j'avais vraiment beaucoup à découvrir et à apprendre !  
Nous avons donc continué à discuter jusque tard dans la soirée. C'est surtout Mr Weasley qui n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur le monde moldu. Je lui ai donc expliqué de nouveau comment marche l'électricité (l'explication des Grangers n'avait pas dû lui suffire !), puis c'est parti sur les trains électriques et les avions, j'ai dû alors raconter tous mes voyages en détail et surtout les moments passés à l'aéroport et dans l'avion. Je me suis dit que j'avais de la chance d'avoir déjà pris l'avion car ses questions étaient intarissables !!

  
Il commençait à se faire tard, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà partis se coucher, et avec tous les évènements de la journée, j'étais vraiment épuisée. Molly m'a indiqué ma chambre qui était celle de Bill normalement. Je suis donc rentrée dans la chambre où j'allais passer la nuit lorsque j'ai entendu une voix derrière moi disant :

  
_ Tiens quelqu'un qui n'a pas les cheveux roux, c'est pas tous les jours que cela arrive !

  
Je me suis donc retournée en sursautant, et là se trouvait en fait seulement un miroir. C'était donc lui qui avait parlé. Il ajouta :

  
_ Et bien ma chère vous avez une bien petite mine, allez donc vite vous coucher !

  
J'ai rigolé et sans plus attendre, j'ai donc suivi le conseil du miroir et à peine sous la couette, j'avais déjà rejoint le pays de rêves.

Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut. Vous l'avez même un jour d'avance par rapport à ce que j'avais dis ! les chanceux ici ! lol ! 

N'oubliez pas de me laissez une review, ça m'encourage énormément !

J'ai mis dans ce chapitre quelques indices pour la suite. J'accorderai des points à ceux qui feront des prédictions justes (s'il vous plait pas comme trelawney !!) mais envoyer les sur mon adresse email please ! lol ! 10 points pour Fleur!

  
  
  



	5. Rowena

   Réponse au reviews :

Fumseck : Merci énornément pour les compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Je sais que ce dois être un peu déconcertant de ne jamais savoir ce qu est vrai ou faux dans l'univers des sorciers, mais ça l'ai aussi pour moi ! lol ! et cela me permet plus de latitude dans mon histoire. Pour mes pouvoirs, je crois qu'ils ne se sont toujours pas manisfesté, sauf peut-être ceux qui m'ont permis de me lancer dans l'écriture de cette fiction ! lol ! 

Mymy : Tu auras beaucoup de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Si tu ne comprends toujours pas certain points, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir ! Sinon, pour les chapitres, c'est vrai que l'on ne se rend compte de la longueur que lorsque l'on se met à écrire ! Je propose un sondage à la fin du chapitre sur la longueur, dis moi ce que tu en penses !

Hermiona292 : Voila la suite !

Lexyann : oui, je me suis trompé, c'était en fait 10 points pour fleur, pour avoir touvé que l'homme du chaudron bâveur était Charly. Désolée ! de nouveau, toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre !

Izzie : Merci pout la review, je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plait et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant les prochains chapitres !

**Chapitre 4 : Rowena  
  
  
**Je me suis réveillée le lendemain aux premiers rayons de soleil. Je n'avais pas fermé les rideaux de la fenêtre et la lumière du jour n'a donc pas tardé à rapidement m'atteindre. C'est alors que je me suis rendue compte que je ne m'étais même pas déshabillée. Je devais vraiment être épuisée ! Après avoir salué le miroir, je suis donc descendue dans le salon. Personne n'était encore levé. Je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un livre pour me faire passer le temps. Après avoir parcouru les rayons, j'aperçus enfin un livre sur le Quiddich. J'avais toujours voulu voler, et il me pressait donc de pouvoir enfin monter sur un balai. 

Le titre du livre était le « Quiddich à travers les âges ». Tout y était expliqué : de l'invention des balais et du jeu, aux règles de championnat en passant par les derniers balais. Mais le plus merveilleux était bien évidemment les photos ! C'était un peu comme des films miniatures. Et lorsque j'ai touché la photo du doigt, celle-ci s'est agrandie ! elle avait triplé de volume ce qui permettait de voir mieux les détails comme les robes de quiddich par exemple. J'avais déjà bien feuilleté le livre lorsque Molly se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. 

Après qu'elle m'a demandé si j'avais bien dormi, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la cuisine. J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner lorsque les autres descendirent. Peu après, Percy et Mr Weasley sont partis au travail. Percy contrairement à ce que je pensais ne travaillait plus sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons, il était secrétaire du ministre des régulations des abus de magie. Croupton n'était pas mort et son fils était bien décédé à Azkaban. Arthur lui était ministre de régulations des objets ensorcelés. Les Weasley avaient bien eu une période difficile mais cela était avant la chute de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, ils formaient une famille respectée et plutôt aisée (même s'ils ne roulaient tout de même pas sur l'or). Il fut rapidement l'heure de partir pour Pré-au-lard. J'espérais avoir le temps de me promener un peu dans la seule ville totalement sorcière du pays ! Charly m'expliqua alors comment utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

  
_ C'est assez simple, tu prends une petite poignée de poudre, tu la lances dans le feu, des flammes vertes vont apparaître et tu te places au milieu d 'elles. Une fois bien droite, tu cries bien fort : Honeyduckes !

  
Cela ne paraissait pas si compliqué ! Je fis donc comme prévu et à mon grand bonheur, je suis arrivée sans m'étaler par terre comme Harry avait tendance à le faire.

  
_ A-t-on le temps de se promener un peu ?  demandai-je à Charly qui venait juste d'arriver.

  
_ J'ai bien peur que non dit-il, même si nous allons à Poudlard en calèche, faut presque une demi-heure de trajet et il est déjà dix heures quinze.

  
Nous nous sommes dirigés vers les calèches. Comme prévu, elles n'avaient pas besoin de chevaux pour avancer. Pendant le trajet, j'ai posé des questions à Charly sur ses années à Poudlard. Il avait bien été à Gryffondor comme tous les membres de sa famille d'ailleurs. Et comme dans le livre il était attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddish. Ce qui était nouveau, c'est qu'il m'apprit qu'il était aussi un sacré farceur comme les jumeaux. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait prendre une fois en train d'ensorceler la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards pour qu'un seau d'eau leur tombe dessus à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient rentrer ou sortir. Mais le mieux c'est que le sortilège d'assèchement ne marchait pas non plus et que tous les Serpentards avaient dû passer la journée trempés avant qu'un professeur ne parvienne enfin à annuler le sort. Il avait dû pour cette blague faire un mois de détention avec Rogue ce qui avait été un véritable calvaire, mais il n'avait jamais regretté ce petit cadeau à ses ennemis les Serpentards comme il le disait. Le nombre de jours de détention qu'il avait reçu montraient que Rogue avait vraiment été furieux et cela, il ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde. Nous arrivâmes peu après à Poudlard. Vu que tout le trajet se faisait dans la forêt, nous ne pouvions pas voir le château avant. Il se dressa donc majestueusement devant nous tout à coup. Il était magnifiquement grandiose au delà de toutes mes espérances. Les pierres paraissaient immenses, les portes du château étaient de bois massif, la hauteur des murs impressionnante. Tous les adjectifs qui servaient à le décrire étaient des superlatifs : le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus merveilleux, le plus extraordinaire. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi réputé.

 C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produisit. Nous venions à l'instant de franchir les portes de Poudlard lorsque la sphère de mon pendentif se mit à briller d'une couleur bleue. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de l'admirer car quelques instants après, une douleur lancinante me transperça l'épaule. Je poussai un cri en m'effondrant tout en essayant d'atteindre mon omoplate. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et puis plus rien. La douleur avait totalement disparu.

  
_ Que s'est-il passé demanda Charly, Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'as fait vraiment peur à t'effondrer en hurlant de douleur comme ça. continua t-il.

  
_ Je l'ignore répondis-je. Juste après que mon pendentif s' est mis à briller, j'ai ressenti une douleur terrible sur l'omoplate gauche, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait la peau.

  
_ Tout cela est décidément bien mystérieux, un pendentif qui s'illumine de couleur bleue, ta douleur soudaine au même moment et qui repart comme elle était venue, encore des mystères que Dumbledore devra éclairer.

  
La sphère brillait toujours en propageant une légère chaleur agréable sur le bas de mon cou. Charly me conduisit devant le bureau de Dumbledore. La gargouille se dressait fièrement devant nous. A mesure que je m'approchais d'elle, mon pendentif brillait de plus en plus. Et alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres, la gargouille s'ouvrit.

  
_ Tu connaissais le mot de passe ?

  
_ Oui, Dumbledore nous l'avait envoyé mais je n'ai rien dit, répondit Charly, on dirait que c'est ton pendentif encore une fois qui fait des siennes.  
_ Il semblerait, en effet.

  
Charly frappa à la porte du bureau.

  
_ Entrez, entrez, répondit une voix.

  
Charly rentra le premier suivi de près par moi.

  
_ Bonjour Professeur, dit Charly. Oh ! je ne savais pas que vous aviez un nouveau phœnix, Fumseck a de la compagnie.

  
Effectivement, sur le perchoir du directeur se trouvait non pas seulement un phœnix rouge appelé Fumseck, mais en plus un autre phœnix tout aussi magnifique bleu. Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le Phœnix bleu s'envola et vint se poser sur mon épaule. Et il se mit à chanter. Les chants des phœnix sont réputés pour être merveilleux et apaisants. Celui- ci ne faisait pas exception. Un bien-être immédiat m'envahit. J'avais l'impression de tout oublier tout à coup. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. C'était comme si je savais déjà tout sur lui. Et sans réfléchir, j'ai dit :

  
_ Artémis.

  
Dumbledore avait toujours été réputé pour n'être jamais surpris quelles que soient les circonstances ou les évènements. Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et un grand sourire animait sa figure.  
_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, mademoiselle Serdaigle, dit-il.

Charly me dévisagea avec un air d'incompréhension puis se retourna vers Dumbledore en attendant qu'il s'explique. J'étais moi aussi totalement perdue je dois dire.

  
_ Serdaigle ? Mon nom n'est pas Serdaigle dis-je. Je m'appelle Ambre Gersilade, professeur !

  
Dumbledore semblait s'amuser beaucoup. Mais moi je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver de drôle. La situation était pour moi tout sauf comique, j'étais venue ici pour avoir des réponses et voilà que le sorcier qui devait m'éclairer soulevait de nouvelles interrogations.

  
_ Il me semble que vous êtes venue pour avoir des réponses, non, dit-il. Et bien voici votre réponse, non pas mademoiselle Gersilade mais mademoiselle Serdaigle.

  
A ce moment là, il se leva, et comme le souvenir de Tom Marvallo Riddle l'avait fait dans la chambre des secrets (enfin comme dans le livre car d'après ce que j'avais compris je n'étais pas sure que cela c'était réellement passé), il prit sa baguette et en quelques mouvements, les lettres GERSILADE apparurent dans l'air. Puis, en un autre mouvement de poignet, elles se mirent à bouger et à se déplacer avant de s'arrêter à leur nouvelle place. Le nom formé n'était plus GERSILADE mais SERDAIGLE !

 Heureusement que j'étais assise car je ne crois pas que mes jambes auraient tenu le coup. Charly paraissait aussi abasourdi que moi. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et continuait de regarder les lettres comme si elles venaient d'une autre dimension. Je repris peu à peu mes esprits et je m'exclamai :

  
_ Mais enfin, ce ne peut être qu'une simple coïncidence ! Je ne peux pas porter ce nom ! C'est celui d'une des fondatrices de Poudlard ! C'était une sorcière très puissante ! J'ai découvert mes pouvoirs il n'y a qu'un mois ! Son héritière aurait été très puissante, et c'est loin d'être mon cas!

  
Dumbledore me laissa terminer ma tirade sans m'interrompre. L'expression amusée qui l'animait était toujours là. Cela commençait à m'exaspérer. S'il savait déjà tout, qu'attendait-il pour tout m'expliquer ! C'était un sentiment très frustrant !

  
_ Il me semble que vous avez été inscrite au registre du ministère français le 4 mai. Peut-être que Mr Weasley se rappellera de ses cours d'histoire de la magie ! dit-il en regardant Charly.

  
Charly était toujours aussi perdu. Il semblait essayer de se souvenir de ce qui aurati pu se passer un certain 4 mai, mais il ne paraissait pas trouver. Il faut dire que cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. De plus, si l'auteur d'Harry Potter n'avait pas changé le professeur d'histoire de la magie, ses cours étant sensés être de vrais somnifères, très peu d'élèves réussissaient à s'y intéresser . Il n'était donc pas vraiment étonnant que Charly ne se rappelle pas de ses cours d'histoire car il ne devait sûrement pas être dans la très petite partie des élèves qui s'y intéressait.

  
_ Je vois que votre mémoire vous fait défaut Charly, dit Dumbledore après quelques instants. Laissez- moi donc vous la rafraîchir un peu. Comme vous le savez tous les deux, Poudlard fut fondé il y a un peu plus de mille ans par les quatre sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard et enfin Rowena Serdaigle. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, Serpentard n'a jamais quitté Poudlard. Il est vrai qu'il s'est souvent disputé avec les trois autres sur le fait d'accueillir ou non les sorciers d'origine moldu mais ce n'était  en aucun cas un mage noir. De plus, Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle s'aimèrent et se marièrent. Ils eurent deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Ils décidèrent que la mère transmettrait ses pouvoirs à sa fille tandis que le père les transmettrait à son fils. La ligne de Gryffondor n'a jamais été rompue, par cela je veux dire que tous ses descendants étaient des sorciers, et notre ami Harry Potter est son dernier descendant vivant. Contrairement à ce que vous savez Ambre, il est tout à fait au courant de son héritage et sa puissance ne cesse de croître. Dans quelques années, il sera un sorcier très puissant, peut-être aussi puissant que son père. Par contre, la lignée de Rowena Serdaigle s'arrêta assez curieusement plutôt rapidement. Elle a tout de même continué à exister mais tous ces descendants étaient des cracmols. Il se trouve que tu es la dernière de ses descendantes.

  
J'avais écouté toute son histoire avec attention mais quelques points me paraissaient obscurs. C'est à ce moment que je décidai de l'interrompre.

  
_ Si je suis bien l'héritière de Rowena, comment se fait-il que je sois une sorcière et non une cracmol ?

  
_ C'est assez simple en fait, continua-t-il, Rowena était très liée à Helga Poufsouffle. Celle-ci était une vraie voyante et a fait de très nombreuses prophéties qui à ce jour se sont toutes réalisées. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que l'une d'elle concernait directement son amie. J'ai la chance d'avoir pu il y a bien longtemps déchiffré cette prophétie. A l'époque, même traduite, elle restait très floue et complètement incompréhensible. Mais les évènements de ces derniers jours ont permis de faire la lumière sur celle-ci. La prophétie a malheureusement disparu pendant le règne de Voldemort, je ne peux donc pas vous la lire, mais je me rappelle des grandes lignes. Compte-tenu des derniers évènements, elle disait que son nom serait changé et que la lignée de Rowena s'arrêterait rapidement mais pour revenir encore plus puissante que jamais exactement mille ans après sa mort et alors les ténèbres peu après s'abattraient sur le monde. Ce jour là, les pouvoirs de l'héritière se réveilleront. Elle ajoutait que l'on pourrait reconnaître l'héritière par plusieurs différentes caractéristiques. Premièrement, le phœnix de Rowena sortira de son abri pour réapparaître et reconnaître son maître. De plus, l'héritière devra porter un tatouage en forme d'aigle bleu comme l'animagi de Rowena. Celui- ci ne se révélera que lorsque l'héritière passera les portes de Poudlard. Et enfin, l'héritière devra porter le bijou de son ancêtre. Celui-ci représente la force des Serdaigle et protègera son porteur jusqu'à que celle-ci découvre ses pouvoirs.

  
Il s'arrêta un moment, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de pouvoir dire quelque chose et il reprit tout suite.

  
_ C'est là qu'intervint la date du 4 mai, peut-être te souviendras-tu Charly que Rowena Serdaigle est décédée le 4 mai 1003. Donc le 4 mai dernier, il y avait exactement mille ans que Rowena Serdaigle mourrait. Le jour même Ambre recevait une partie des ses pouvoirs. De plus, le même jour, le phœnix bleu de Serdaigle arrivait dans mon bureau. Lorsque que tu es rentré dans mon bureau, il t'a tout de suite reconnue comme étant l'héritière de sa maîtresse et par la même occasion, sa nouvelle maîtresse. En effet, lorsqu'un phœnix se met à chanter la chanson particulière que nous avons entendue tout à l'heure, cela signifie qu'il reconnaît son maître. Fumseck a fait la même chose lorsque je l'ai rencontré. De plus, je vois que tu portes le pendentif de Rowena.

  
Charly intervint à cet instant.

  
_ En parlant de ce pendentif, celui-ci s'est mis à émettre de la lumière bleue lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard. Un instant après, Ambre s'effondrait à terre en hurlant. La douleur est partie aussi vite que venue. Et enfin lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant votre gargouille, la sphère s'est mise à briller encore plus et la gargouille nous a laissé le passage sans même que j'ai eu à prononcer le mot de passe. Qu'est-ce-que tout cela signifie ?

  
Pendant son discours, je me contentai d'acquiescer tout en caressant celle qui était mon nouveau phœnix Artémis. Rowena avait certainement dû l'appeler par ce nom et inconsciemment, je l'avais tout de suite su.

  
_ Ce que vous me dites est très intéressant en effet, mais pas très surprenant, dit Dumbledore. La sphère s'est mise à briller car elle est liée à Poudlard. On peut même dire je crois qu'elle puise sa source de magie à Pouldard, la réaction était donc on ne peut plus normale. De même pour ma gargouille, seuls les bijoux que les fondeurs avaient créés peuvent l'ouvrir sans mot de passe. Malheureusement, il semble que celui de Gryffondor a été perdu ou détruit. Par contre, pour la douleur soudaine, je crois avoir la réponse mais j'ai besoin de savoir où est-ce qu'elle était ciblée.

  
_ Sur l'omoplate gauche, dis-je. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'écorchait à cet endroit là.

  
_ Je vais alors devoir te demander d'enlever ton pull.

  
Assez étonnée, je me suis tout de même exécutée sans poser de questions. Sous mon pull, je portais un débardeur qui laissait la moitié supérieure de mon dos découvert. En voyant mon dos, Charly ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Par contre, Dumbledore fidèle à lui-même s'était contenté de sourire à nouveau.

  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a donc ? criai-je n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

  
Dumbledore conjura alors un grand miroir derrière moi et en retournant la tête, je pouvais voir un magnifique aigle bleu ! Il déployait ses ailes et le tatouage paraissait animé. L'aigle qui se trouvait  sur mon omoplate gauche était superbe. On avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était vivant et qu'il avait un esprit.

  
_ Et voici donc la dernière partie de la prophétie qui se réalise : le tatouage a la forme de l'animagi de Rowena qui s'est découvert à l'entrée dans Poudlard, dit Charly.

  
_ Effectivement, la prophétie est complète, l'héritière de Serdaigle est à nouveau parmi nous.

The end. 

NON NON ! le commencement plutôt de grandes aventures car certains auront peu être remarqué un petit détail dans la prophécie !!

Je voudrais aussi faire un petit sondage. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long mais préfereriez vous des chapitre beaucoup plus long mais qui viendraient que toutes les semaines ou des chapitres tous les jours (ou presque !) mais de cette longueur ? Par ma part, je préfererais la deuxième solution mais dites moi ce que vous en pensé !

Et n'oubliez pas surtout de me laisser une review !       

  
  
  



	6. Achats divers et variés

Lexyann : Merci de me rester fidèle ! Tu vas savoir l'âge d'harry et compagnie dans ce chapitre mais il faudra attendre celui d'après pour des explications plus complètes sur le vrai monde sorcier. Ce chapitre est plus long !

idril coamenel: Merci énormement pour toutes tes reviews, je t'adore, ça m'a fait super plaisir de recevoir une review par chapitre ! Merci aussi de t'être proposer pour me corriger, je t'enverai les chapitres pour pouvoir les remettre sans fautes ! Ron n'est pas tout à fait un jeune garçon, tu sauras son âge dans ce chapitre, mais tu n'as pas compris pour les évènements. Il se sont passés il y a plusieurs années, mais ce ne sont pas les même personnages qui en étaient les acteurs ! Ron a eu une scolarité normale. J'essaie d'être la plus réaliste possible pour les sentiments sans exagérer non plus. Il est vrai de le quatrième chapitre est un peu moins bien, mais il fait office de transition, je developerais les rapports entre personnages dans le prochain chapitre. Pour le moment, j'ai le temps, j'espère que tu ne penseras pas que j'ai baclé ce chapitre, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire !  

Anya: Merci pour ta review! Je ne peux malheureusement pas dire si ta prédiction est bonne car cela gachera le suspence. Mais je crois que tout le monde sais comment cela va se finir. Le tout est de savoir comment cela va arriver !!!

SaTeLL: Merci d'avoir commencé à la lire et d'avoir poster ces deux reviews! J'avoue que Charly me fait craquer moi aussi ! lol ! J'espère que les autres chapitres te plaieront autant !

**Chapitre 5 : Achats divers et variés**  
  
Après que Dumbledore m'a expliqué toute mon histoire et la prophétie, de nouvelles questions se posaient à moi. En effet, j'avais une famille, des amis, je ne pouvais quand même pas tous les abandonner comme ça sans rien dire ni expliquer pour un monde dans  lequel je ne connaissais que quelques personnes ! De plus, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que j'allais recevoir un entraînement particulier ? J'avais tout de même sept ans d'études à rattraper ! C était donc le moment de faire part de mes préoccupations à Dumbledore.

  
_ Je veux bien être l'héritière de Serdaigle, mais que va-t-il se passer pour moi ? En quoi cela va-t-il changer ma vie ? J'ai de la famille et des amis en France et en Angleterre ! Que va-t-il se passer avec eux ? demandais-je.

  
_ Effectivement, cela va poser des problèmes. répondit-il, pour ta famille tout d'abord, cela sera comme pour les jeunes sorciers d 'origine moldue qui reçoivent leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard durant l'été avant leur première année. Je leur écrirai une lettre en personne et tu pourras bien sûr tout leur expliquer et aller les voir quand tu voudras. J'ai cru comprendre que tu habitais en Angleterre cette année, il te faudra donc aller récupérer tes affaires et les ramener chez toi. Je suis certain que Charly se fera un plaisir de t'aider. En ce qui concerne tes amis, ce sera plus délicat. En effet, il faudra que tu trouves une excuse pour pouvoir d'absenter pendant de longs mois. Comme tu as fini tes études, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à leur dire que tu as trouvé un travail quelque part. Au pire, j'ai un ami qui tient une compagnie à la fois sorcière et moldue, il pourra te donner ainsi un 'alibi'.

  
_ Il faudra que je me rende à la remise des diplômes, c'est dans 15 jours. Je pense que je pourrais m'arranger pour mes amis mais j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir parler de tout cela avec mes parents.

  
J'étais en effet assez inquiète de leur réaction. Non  pas que j'avais peur qu'ils me rejettent, mais ça allait être sans aucun doute une sacrée surprise pour eux.

  
_ Il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour tes parents. Charly s'il l'accepte t'accompagnera par la poudre de cheminette chez toi et il pourra aussi répondre aux angoisses de tes parents.

  
_ Qui est-ce que je peux informer que je suis une sorcière dans ma famille ? Mes parents et mes frères bien sûr, mais qu'en est-il de mes grand-parents, mes oncles et mes tantes ainsi que mes cousins ?

  
_ Tes grand-parents peuvent être mis dans la confidence, par contre j'ai bien peur que pour tes oncles, tantes et cousins, il te faille te comporter comme avec tes amis. On ne peut pas se permettre d' apprendre à trop de moldus notre existence. Il faudra donc que tu te contentes  de la famille rapprochée.  
  
_ Le problème des affaires, des amis et de la famille est donc réglé mais qu'en est-il de ce que je vais faire ici ? Je ne connais presque personne, où vais-je habiter ? de plus, je n'ai pas d'argent sorcier !

  
_ Pour cet été, tu habiteras chez les Weasley, Molly a proposé de t'accueillir pour le restant des vacances, puis tu viendras à Poudlard. Les Weasley vont commencer ton entraînement cet été. Il vont surtout t'apprendre la culture des sorciers, les sorts et sortilèges de base. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu te procures une baguette et des livres au chemin de traverse. Hermione Granger va sûrement passer quelque temps chez Ron, elle te sera très utile. De plus, tu rencontreras Harry et Sirius Black cet été. Il est important que vous fassiez connaissance car à la rentrée, tu prendras des cours particuliers le soir avec tous les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que moi-même. Harry prend déjà ses cours depuis deux ans. Cette année sera la dernière pour  Ron , Hermione  (qui sera d'ailleurs préfète en chef)et lui. Poudlard a toujours entraîné particulièrement les héritiers car ils ont normalement beaucoup plus de puissance  qu'un sorcier normal. En ce qui concerne l'argent, les Serdaigle ont, je crois toujours leur coffre à Gringotts, j'imagine que ton pendentif est la clé qui te permettra de l'ouvrir. Les goblins t'expliqueront tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir par rapport à ton compte, l'argent ne sera pas un problème.

  
_ Et comment se passeront mes journée à Poudlard après la rentrée ? J'imagine que j'aurai des cours ? Est-ce que je serai répartie dans une maison ?

  
_ Non, tu ne seras pas répartie et tu auras ta propre chambre. Tu as 22 ans et on ne peut pas te mettre avec des jeunes de 17 ans tout de même ! Durant la journée, les professeurs n'ayant pas cours se relaieront pour te faire rattraper ton retard. Tu ne verras pas tout bien sûr, et cela te demandera beaucoup de travail personnel, en particulier beaucoup de lecture, mais les pouvoirs ds Serdaigle sont presque complètement développés en toi car contrairement à Harry qui aura reçu ses pouvoirs en totalité pour ses 18 ans, les tiens en raison de ton âge se sont développés très rapidement et je suis persuadé qu'à la fin de l'été tu auras reçu l'intégralité de ceux-ci. Lorsque aucun professeur ne sera libre, tu travailleras à la bibliothèque. Tu devras apprendre toute seule la plus grande partie de la théorie . Les professeurs seront bien sûr là pour répondre à toutes tes questions, mais ils seront là en priorité pour la pratique. Celle-ci ne devrait pas te poser problème car tes aptitudes devraient te permettre de maîtriser les sortilèges et autres beaucoup plus rapidement que la normale. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions, finit-il.

  
_ En effet, merci beaucoup, de tout manière, si j'ai d'autres préoccupations, je demanderai aux  Weasley qui vous les feront parvenir, répondis-je.

  
_ Ce ne sera pas la peine, si les Weasley ne peuvent pas t'éclairer, n'oublie pas que tu as ton phœnix Artémis pour porter ton courrier, il sera enchanté de te rendre service, cependant, il est plus prudent que tu utilises une chouette pour envoyer du courrier aux autres personnes. Même dans le monde sorcier, il n'est pas courant de croiser un  phœnix, d'autant plus que les phœnix bleus sont sensés avoir disparu depuis fort longtemps. Il n'est pas bon d'attirer l'attention trop vite, et il vaut mieux que la nouvelle qu'une héritière de Serdaigle est à nouveau parmi nou,s ne soit pas ébruitée trop vite et qu'elle reste dans un cercle fermé. Elle se répandra assez vite compte tenu de ton nom. Harry ne porte pas le nom de Gryffondor.

  
_ Je croyais pourtant que Voldemort avait été neutralisé par Harry Potter et qu'il n'avait pas réapparu ? demandai-je inquiète.

  
_ En effet, L'avada Kedavra est bien revenu sur Voldemort et il n'a toujours pas retrouvé son corps mais certains de ses fidèles n'ont toujours pas abandonné l'idée de le faire revenir. C'est pourquoi il faut rester prudent, et ceux qui sont au courant de l'héritage d'Harry font partie d'un cercle très restreint. L'identité des héritiers est rarement dévoilée au grand public sauf dans des circonstances extrêmes . Il faudra peut-être mieux que tu gardes pour certains ton ancien nom Gersilade. Particulièrement à Poudlard où les murs ont des oreilles.

  
_ Je comprends et je suivrai donc vos conseils. Merci encore pour tout, professeur.

  
_ Voyons ma chère, appelle- moi Albus, nous allons beaucoup nous côtoyer ces prochains mois et vous n'aurez besoin de m'appeler professeur que lorsque je le serai réellement … ce qui n'est pas encore le cas ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

  
Il se leva , Charly et moi en fîmes autant. Artémis était toujours posé sur mon bras et Dumbledore me conseilla de l'envoyer chez les Weasley. Je leur écrivis donc un petit mot pour leur demander de l'accueillir en attendant que nous rentrions. Il n'était en effet pas très commode de voyager avec un phœnix. Après qu'Artémis s'est envolé, Albus nous a reconduits aux calèches, et nous sommes partis pour Pré-au-Lard. Après nous être arrêtés aux Trois-Balais pour prendre notre déjeuner, nous avons repris la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Bâveur. Après avoir salué Tom qui  demandait de mes nouvelles, j'ai suivi Charly dans une petite pièce à laquelle on accédait depuis la grande salle. La pièce était totalement vide, sans fenêtre avec juste une porte pour y accéder. Sa seule particularité était un grand mur en briques . Charly appuya sur une certaine brique et un instant après, la plupart des autres briques  se mirent à bouger d'une telle manière que seulement une dizaine de secondes plus tard, un trou permettant le passage de deux personnes se dressait devant nous. Cependant, le plus surprenant n'était pas le passage mais ce qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci ! En effet, le chemin de traverse était devant nous. On se trouvait à une de ses extrémités légèrement en hauteur ce qui permettait de voir presque toute la rue. Nous étions seulement un mardi de juin, donc la rue n'était pas du tout bondée. Des passants faisaient leurs courses de tous les jours, un peu comme dans un grand centre commercial. Les maisons qui bordaient le chemin et qui accueillaient les différents magasins, étaient dans un style assez ancien mais donnaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais vieilli ce qui leur donnait un aspect très beau et accueillant.

  
_ La première chose que j'ai besoin de faire, dis-je à Charly, c'est  me rendre chez Gringotts pour mon coffre.

  
_ La banque se trouve sur une place juste à côté de nous. Tu peux apercevoir le dernier étage à gauche, me montra-t-il, mais tous les coffres sont  souterrains. Bill m'avait révélé une fois, que les sous-sols de Gringotts s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres, c'est pourquoi on s'y déplace en wagonnet un peu comme dans une mine. 

La banque était vraiment énorme. Elle ressemblait un peu à certains bâtiments de Paris comme les ministères ou le palais de justice. Une fois à l'intérieur, Charly se dirigea vers un bureau tout au fond de la salle. Le goblin qui siégeait derrière paraissait avoir une certaine importance car il n'avait pas l'uniforme des autres se tenant derrière les guichets.

  
_ C'est à toi de lui expliquer, il est le chef de cette partie de la banque et c'est sûrement lui qui s'occupera de toi. me dit Charly, je ne sais pas si je serai autorisé à venir avec toi, ajouta-t-il.

  
Je me suis donc avancée, le goblin ne faisait pas attention à moi, j'ai donc pris la parole :

  
_ Excusez-moi.

  
Il ne réagissait toujours pas.

  
_ Excusez-moi. dis-je plus fort.

  
Il leva enfin la tête et me regarda étonné, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être dérangé.

  
_ Je suis Ambre Serdaigle, et j'aimerais accéder à mon coffre, s'il vous plaît.

  
_ Mademoiselle Serdaigle, veuillez m'excuser, j'imagine que pour faire une telle demande vous pouvez justifier vos dires en me montrant votre clé, dit- il.

  
_ Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que la clé devait être ce pendentif, répondis-je en sortant mon collier.

  
Le goblin parut étonné de le voir mais ne fit pas de remarques, il me demanda juste de le suivre.

  
_ Est-ce que mon ami peut nous accompagner ?

  
_ Si vous le souhaitez, je n'ai pas d'objection, mais j'espère qu'il a votre entière confiance car ce qu'il va voir n'a été vu que par de très rares personnes en dehors des héritiers. De plus le coffre n'a pas été ouvert depuis plus de 700 ans, je crois.

  
_ Il a mon entière confiance dis-je.

  
Dumbledore faisant confiance à Charly, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas faire de même. De plus, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans son aide et son soutien ces deux derniers jours. J'espérais que cette marque de confiance lui montrerait ma reconnaissance.

  
_ Dans ce cas, dit le goblin, veuillez me suivre tous les deux.

  
Il nous conduisit dans une autre pièce où se trouvait un wagonnet. Celui-ci était vraiment spacieux et d'après l'expression d'étonnement de Charly, je déduisis que les wagonnets normaux n'avaient pas cette taille. Comme si le goblin avait lu dans mes pensées, il dit :

  
_ Ce wagonnet est spécial. Il est le seul qui puisse accéder aux coffres des fondateurs de Poudlard. Ceux-ci se trouvent dans une partie spéciale des souterrains et nous devrons passer de nombreux contrôles pour y accéder mais si votre collier est bien celui de Rowena Serdaigle, alors les mesures de sécurités devraient se désactiver toutes seules à notre passage.

  
En effet, nous n'eûmes pas à nous arrêter une seule fois avant d'atteindre enfin la porte du coffre. Une fois sortis du wagonnet, nous avons suivi le Goblin dans une galerie. Celui-ci me demanda de le précéder en m'expliquant que  moi seule pouvait désactiver les mesures de sécurité protégeant l'accès au coffre. Mais le directeur de Gringotts, n'avait jamais accédé à cette galerie. Arrivés devant une grande porte faite d'un matériel ressemblant à du fer, il me demanda de me placer devant la porte sans bouger. Je me suis exécutée et un instant après, nous entendîmes de gros grincements comme si un mécanisme se mettait en marche. Cela dura pendant plus d'une minute et enfin la porte s'ouvrit. 

  
Je me reculai pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir, et là se trouvait un coffre immense. Celui-ci était illuminé par des torches qui semblaient ne s'être jamais éteintes. J'étais abasourdie de voir le contenu de ce coffre qui était  mien. Et à voir l'expression de Charly et même du goblin, ceux-ci étaient aussi sidérés que moi. Des montagnes de galions, de dizaines et des dizaines de lingots d'or, des perles et des diamants ainsi que tout plein de bijoux. La fortune des Serdaigle était faramineuse. Le goblin après un petit moment me demanda ce que je voulais emporter. Il me donna alors plusieurs sacs. Me rappelant que je devais acheter beaucoup de livres et d'accessoires pour mon phœnix et ma future chouette, j'ai pris environ 10000 galions. Charly en me voyant faire me dit que c'était beaucoup trop pour ce dont j'avais besoin et  que 1000 galions seraient largement suffisants pour l'instant. Je suivis son conseil et nous sortîmes  de la banque avec les 1000 galions.

  
_ Prochaine étape, ma baguette, j'ai hâte de l'avoir ! dis-je.

  
J'étais comme une petite fille toute excitée qui découvrait un parc d'attractions. Tout me paraissait merveilleux et j'étais sur un petit nuage. Arrivsé devant chez Ollivander, nous sommes rentrés dans le magasin. Ollivander se trouvait à son comptoir.

  
_ Ah ! Mademoiselle Serdaigle, je savais que vous alliez bientôt me rendre visite et j'attendais votre venue avec grande impatience. Vous devez savoir que j'aime les clients difficiles mais je crois que dans votre cas la première baguette sera la bonne. Attendez- moi quelques minutes, je vais la chercher.  
Il partit donc dans le fond du magasin. En attendant, je regardais la boutique. D'immenses étagères s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. Des centaines de boîtes ressemblant à des boîtes à chaussures étaient empilées dans celle- ci. Les boîtes avaient des couleurs différentes, peut-être que ces couleurs permettaient d'identifier les éléments d'animaux ou de créatures magiques qui étaient emprisonnés à l'intérieur des baguettes et qui leur donnait leur puissance. J'étais vraiment exciteé à l'idée de posséder enfin ma propre baguette, mais je me demandais comment Ollivander pouvait être aussi certain que la baguette qu'il était en train de chercher,  me conviendrait. Mais cet homme était très mystérieux, il savait mon nom alors que je ne lui avais même pas annoncé et le fait que l'héritière de Serdaigle  réapparaisse après plus de 700 ans d'absence, n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir surpris le moins du monde. Cet homme était décidément un mystère. Il revint avec une boîte bleue. Lorsqu'il sortit la baguette de celle-ci, mon pendentif se mit à briller. Je commençais à être habituée à ce phénomène et je n'étais plus vraiment surprise. Le fabricant de baguettes avait bien choisi pour que mon collier réagisse avant même que j'ai touché la baguette. Il eut un grand sourire et me la tendit. A l'instant même où je l' empoignai, de grosses étincelles bleues et blanches en sortirent.  Ollivandeur était ravi. Quant à Charly, il s'était lui aussi habitué aux phénomènes qui se produisaient autour de moi et il se contenta de sourire.

  
_ Vous devez vous demander comment je pouvais être sûr que cette baguette allait vous convenir ? dit-il, c'est bien simple, la baguette de Rowena Serdaigle est la seule de celle des fondateurs de Poudlard qui ne fut pas détruite à la mort de sa propriétaire. J'en ignore la raison , mais le faiseur de baguettes de l'époque a réussi à la conserver. Elle a été transmise de générations en générations jusqu'à ce que je reprenne la boutique. Elle fait 29 cm et est en bois d'acajou ce qui était très curieux pour l'époque. Personne n'a jamais su comment un tel  bois précieux a pu tomber entre les mains de mon ancêtre alors même que l'Amérique n'avait pas encore été découverte : un mystère de plus autour de cette baguette.

  
_ Et quel est son élément ?

  
_ Une plume du phœnix bleu de Serdaigle qui je crois s'appelait Artémis. Une baguette très puissante qu'il vous faudra apprendre à maîtriser.

  
_ Merci beaucoup, j'aimerais avoir aussi un kit de nettoyage pour ma baguette, s'il vous plaît. Combien est-ce que je vous dois ?

  
_ Juste 4 galions pour le kit, la baguette n'est pas de ma réalisation, et le travail de mon ancêtre ne fut que de la préserver. Il voulait juste qu'elle ne tombe pas en de mauvaises mains et qu'elle revienne à sa propriétaire légitime. Vos autres ancêtres n'en étaient pas dignes car votre baguette n'a pas eu d'autres propriétaires depuis Rowena Serdaigle. Je suis heureux qu'elle puisse servir à nouveau.

  
Après l'avoir longuement remercié et avoir réglé le kit de nettoyage, nous sommes  ressortis sur le chemin de traverse. Il me restait encore plusieurs courses à faire. Charly me fit remarquer que nous nous trouvions juste à coté de la ménagerie magique. Elle fut donc notre troisième étape. De nombreuses chouettes étaient éparpillées dans tout le magasin mais il y a avait aussi des chats, des rats, des serpents et d'autres créatures dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

  
_ est-ce que je peux vous aider, me demanda une petite femme ronde qui portait un rat sur l'épaule.

  
_Oui, merci, j'aimerais acheter une chouette, s'il vous plaît.

  
_ Avez-vous des critères particuliers pour celle-ci ?

  
_ Je pense que qu'une étant fidèle et intelligente serait parfaite.

  
_ J'en ai plusieurs qui peuvent correspondre à votre choix.

  
Elle m'apporta trois cages et les posa sur le comptoir. La première était de couleur marron et noire. La deuxième était toute noire et la troisième marron et grise. C'est celle-ci que je choisis de prendre.

  
_ Il me faudrait aussi un perchoir pour phœnix.

  
Elle me regarda avec un air surpris, puis partit dans l'arrière boutique. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un magnifique perchoir qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui du professeur Dumbledore.

  
_ Cela vous fait 32 galions pour la chouette et la cage plus 45 pour le perchoir, dit-elle.

  
Je la payai donc, puis sortis avec Charly. Il avait réduit la taille du perchoir pour que celui-ci tienne dans sa poche et il tenait aussi la cage de ma chouette.

  
_ Comment vas- tu l'appeler, me demanda-t-il.

  
_ Je pensais à Diane, qui est l'autre nom d'Artémis dans la mythologie grecque.

  
_ C'est en effet une bonne idée répondit-il, Il faudrait maintenant que nous nous rendions chez la couturière pour t'acheter des robes. Tu en auras besoin surtout pour Poudlard.

  
_ d'accord, allons- y maintenant.

  
Madame Guipure me demanda ce que je désirais, c'est Charly qui répondit en demandant les robes et capes différentes pour Poudlard et pour tous les jours. Je décidai de choisir une robe de bal ainsi qu'un cape habillée. Je choisis un robe bleue avec des reflets argentés que je trouvais magnifique. La cape, elle, était fourrée et bleu foncé. Je demandai ensuite que l'aigle bleu de Serdaigle soit brodé sur toutes mes capes et robes. Cela ne révèlerait pas mon identité car c'était l'insigne de la maison à Poudlard. Après qu'elle a pris mes mesures, elle nous dit de repasser dans une demi- heure, tout serait alors près. 

Nous avons donc décidé d'aller à la librairie Fleury and  Botts pour acheter quelques livres. Dumbledore m'avait donné une liste, qui était d'ailleurs vraiment conséquente car la plupart des livres de la première à la septième année y étaient notés. J'y rajoutai le livre de l'histoire de Poudlard qui tenait tant à Hermione. Il nous restait un peu de temps, je me suis donc promenée entre les immenses étagères de la librairie. C'est comme ça que je suis arrivée dans une partie sombre  qui semblait peu fréquentée. De vieux livres et grimoires y étaient entreposés. J'allais partir lorsque je sentis une douce chaleur au niveau de mon cou. Mon pendentif s'était à nouveau illuminé. Et plus je m'avançais, plus il brillait. C'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé un vieux livre qui paraissait plus que centenaire même s'il était bien conservé. Le titre était « Serdaigle : héritier et pouvoirs ». Il devait avoir de l'importance pour que je l'ai trouvé de cette manière, je l'ai donc pris. Le vendeur fut surpris que je prenne un tel livre et appela la propriétaire du magasin.

  
_ Ce livre est très ancien et très cher, me dit-elle, de plus on raconte que les personnes qui n'avaient pas été autorisées à le lire sont devenues aveugles durant une semaine et n'ont jamais pu le rouvrir! Etes-vous sûre de votre choix, car je ne veux pas être tenue pour responsable s'il vous arrive quelque chose. Vous aurez été prévenue.

  
Devant mon air décidé, il dit :

  
_ Cela fera alors 150 galions pour le livre et 90 galions pour les autres livres.

  
_ Voilà, lui dis-je en lui donnant l'argent. Pouvez- vous m'envelopper le livre, je ne voudrais pas l'abîmer.

  
Pendant que le vendeur s'occupait du livre de Serdaigle, Charly s'était occupé de réduire les autres livres qui autrement auraient été impossibles à transporter. Il était l'heure de venir récupérer mes habits, nous sommes donc retournés dans la boutique de vêtements, ceux-ci étaient prêts, donc après avoir réglé la commande, nous allions enfin pouvoir rentrer au terrier. Il était cinq heures passées et je commençais à être vraiment fatiguée. Sur le chemin du chaudron bâveur, nous sommes passés devant la boutique de Quiddich. Il me fallait un balai si je désirais apprendre à voler.

  
_ Attends Charly, je voudrais m'acheter un balai. Toi qui étais capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais choisir qui me convienne le mieux ? lui demandai-je.

  
_ Je crois que le dernier nimbus est très bien, et ces balais sont très stables et peuvent servir pour le plaisir comme pour un niveau plus élevé. C'est le nimbus 2003, tu devrais avoir assez d'argent pour le régler.

  
Je suis donc rentrée dans la boutique et j'ai demandé pour acheter le nimbus 2003, ainsi que, comme pour ma baguette un kit d'entretien. Une fois le tout réglé et emballé, il était enfin temps de rentrer au Terrier après cette journée riche en découvertes.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! Dans le prochain, Ambre rencontrera Harry et Compagnie, les jumeaux et essayera le Quiddich !!!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire votre avis sur ma fiction !! Merci à tous ceux qui me reste fidèle  
  
  



	7. Explications, leçon de vol et rencontres

Réponse aux reviews :

**Ikuko** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise.

**Lexyann **: Merci pour ta review, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il lui reste quand même plein de choses à découvrir. Sinon, lorsque tu vois qu'un autre chapitre a été posté mais que tu ne peux pas l'accéder, il suffit de mettre le numéro du dernier chapitre que tu veux lire et de rajouter & à la fin ! Ca marche à tous les coups !

Ccilia: Merci beaucoup pour les conseils! 

**Patmol **: Merci pour les compliments, ils m'ont fais super plaisir, mais je ne peux pas te privilégier par rapport aux autres pour le détail de la prophécie ! relis-la bien et tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à trouver ! 

Cara: Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes mais je suis à l'étranger, je n'ai donc aucun moyen de me corriger, ni dico, ni livres pour la conjugaison, ni les livres d'Harry Potter ! Je  rentres dans 2 semaines, je pourrai alors me corriger. En attendant, le chapitre 5 a été corrigé. Les autres ne tarderons pas à l'être aussi ! 

**Saxof : **Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour l'aide que tu me propose pour me corriger, il se peut que je fasse appelle à tes services bientôt ! Sinon, merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

**idril coamenel et crevette **: Merci beaucoup pour l'aide apportée pour la correction du chapitre précédent !! Je vous adore !

**Chapitre 6 : Explications, leçon de vol et rencontres  
  
**Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, toute la famille Weasley que j'avais déjà rencontrée était là. Arthur Weasley était rentré plus tôt du bureau de même que Percy. Je crois qu'en fait ils étaient tous vraiment impatients que nous rentrions. A peine avions-nous eu le temps de poser les sacs et Charly d'enlever son sortilège pour que les livres et le perchoir retrouvent leur aspect normal, que les questions fusèrent. Il nous fallut bien une heure pour tout raconter et répondre à toutes les interrogations. Ils étaient tous aussi excités que moi et même Percy avait perdu un peu de son allure hautaine. Je les remerciai longuement de m'accueillir chez eux durant l'été, puis nous sommes partis dîner.

  
C'était mon tour de devoir poser des questions car le fait de ne pas savoir le vrai du faux était très déstabilisant.

  
_ Il faut absolument que je vous pose des questions sur la part de vérité des livres, dis-je car la situation devient pour moi insupportable de ne pas savoir le vrai du faux.

  
_ Pose nous tes questions et nous tâcherons d'y répondre le mieux que nous pourrons, répondit Mr Weasley.

  
_ Et bien tout d'abord Charly m'a dit que l'auteur était en fait une sorcière, quel est  alors son vrai nom ?

  
_ Cette question est très simple, c'est la sœur de Gilderoy Lockhart ! Elle s'appelle Marjola Lockhart, mais elle n'est pas comme son frère, elle est modeste et maintenant, elle ne vit plus que dans le monde moldu même si elle est toujours au courant de ce qui se passe dans notre monde. Vu qu'elle était très bonne en histoire de la magie, elle se base sur beaucoup de faits et d'aventures historiques. Elle continue à nous écrire souvent pour savoir ce que nous devenons, etc. pour pouvoir continuer à rester un peu fidèle au monde réel même si certains de ses personnages sont un peu caricaturés comme Fudge par exemple.

  
_ Je commencerais bien par poser des questions sur Lockhart ou Fudge, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste dans l'ordre des bouquins si je ne veux rien oublier. Alors, premièrement, que s'est-il passé avec Harry et Sirius dans sa première année, Mr Weasley ? demandai-je.

  
_ Appelle- moi Arthur maintenant que tu vas passer tout l'été chez nous ! Pour ta question, je crois que le plus à même de te répondre est Ron.

  
_ Harry est mon meilleur ami et Hermione ma petite amie. On s'est tous rencontré dans le Poudlard express. Harry était célèbre parce qu'il avait vaincu Tu sais qui et il vivait  chez les Dursley. L'épisode du placard sous l'escalier est tout à fait vrai, de même que les lettres surgissant de partout ou la manière dont Hagrid est venu chercher Harry. J'ai bien eu un rat s'appelant Croûtard. Au milieu de notre année, Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, c'était la panique car tout le monde croyait qu'il recherchait Harry pour le tuer. En fait, il voulait trouver Harry pour tenter de prouver son innocence. C'est là où il a eu beaucoup de chance, car c'est le professeur Lupin qui était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci avait confisqué la carte des maraudeurs à Fred et Georges au cours d'une blague qui avait mal tournée pour eux, et étant un de ceux qui l'avait mise au point, il savait donc parfaitement l'utiliser et pensait s'en servir pour repérer Sirius. Mais, la première fois qu'il utilisa la carte, celle-ci indiqua Pettigrew. Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement avec Croutard car il connaissait bien sûr sa forme d'animagus. Le rat fut donc démasqué avant même que Sirius n'arrive à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait utilisé du Vérissétarum sur lui, et  lorsque Sirius a finalement atteint Poudlard, il apprit qu'il avait été prouvé innocent grâce à Dumbledore. Mais notre ministre n'a pas voulu croire Dumbledore et disait que l'interrogatoire de Pettigrew n'avait pas été fait en sa présence, il a alors exigé un procès mais n'a pas autorisé l'usage de la potion de vérité. Cependant, après plusieurs semaines, le juge en a eu assez et est donc passé outre la décision du ministre et Sirius a enfin pu être reconnu innocent par tous. Il a reçu de grosses indemnités et récupéré son ancienne maison. Et il a pu adopter Harry car c'est son parrain. Harry vit donc avec lui depuis la fin de la première année. Sirius s'est marié avec sa fiancée d'avant son emprisonnement qui s'appelle Melany ou Mel, et ils ont une petite fille de 4 ans que Harry considère comme sa soeur et qui s'appelle Lily.

  
_ Ouah ! effectivement, les évènements se retrouvent vraiment changés. Quel est le travail de Sirius ? Et celui de Mel ? Lupin est-il toujours prof de DCFM ?

  
_ Sirius a repris son ancien poste d'auror et Mel est institutrice dans une école pour les sorciers. Lupin est toujours prof même si il a eu quelques problèmes avec Rogue qui avait dévoilé sa condition de loup-garou mais tout s'est finalement arrangé entre Poudlard et les parents inquiets grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore, continua Ron.  
  
_ Alors, tous les évènements liés à la pierre philosophale ne se sont jamais passés ! Quirrel, Touffu,.etc n'ont pas existé.

  
_ Toutes ces aventures ne se sont jamais passées, mais la pierre philosophale a bien existé et a été détruite car Voldemort voulait s'en emparer mais c'était à la fin des années 70. dit Arthur.

  
_ Qu'en est- il de la chambre des secrets ?

  
_ Malheureusement ces évènements- là se sont bien produits dans leur intégralité. Le seul point qui change, c'est Lockhart ! Il a bien écrit plein de livres, mais il a été démasqué par un journaliste il y a 5, 6 ans. C'était Lupin qui était professeur de DCFM. Harry est bien descendu avec Ron dans la chambre des secrets et Harry m'a sauvé du souvenir de Jedusor et du basilic. Harry a bien récupéré certains pouvoirs de tu sais qui comme l'habileté à parler fourchelang. Hermione avait bien été pétrifiée, et  c'est bien elle qui avait trouvé que c'était un basilic qui se promenait dans l'école, et c'est bien moi qui par ma stupidité a ouvert la chambre des secrets par l'intermédiaire du journal. expliqua Ginny.

  
_ Ah oui, dit Ron, Dobby existe bien lui aussi et il a bien essayé d'empêcher Harry de se rendre à Poudlard ou de lui faire quitter l'école ce qui a manqué de le tuer plusieurs fois. Moi aussi d'ailleurs car nous avons utilisé la voiture volante de papa et nous avons fini dans le saule cogneur.  
A cette remarque, Molly afficha un air particulièrement contrarié.

  
_ Depuis quand est- ce que Hagrid est professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ?

  
_ Depuis notre troisième année, dit Ron, rien de particulier ne s'est passé durant cette année là. Ni d'ailleurs durant notre quatrième, cinquième ou sixième année. Lupin est toujours prof de DFCM, Hagrid de soins aux créatures magiques, Trelawey est toujours aussi folle.

  
_ Ron ! s'exclama Molly, je ne te permets pas de parler comme cela de l'un de tes professeurs.

  
_ Mais enfin maman, tu sais bien qu'elle prédit chaque année la mort de Harry et qu'aucune de ses prédictions ne s'est réalisée ! Peut-être que les voyants existent, mais elle n'en fait sûrement pas partie ! se défendit Ron.  
Molly ne rajouta rien car Ron avait touché un point sensible en rappelant les prédictions erronées sur Harry qui était considéré comme un septième  fils dans la famille.

  
_ Et Rogue est toujours là. Seule la coupe du monde de Quiddich s'est déroulée avec des problèmes après la finale mais la marque des ténèbres n'est  pas apparue. Ah oui, Rita Seeker a aussi causé quelques soucis à Hagrid et à Harry mais tout s'est finalement bien arrangé sans trop de casse,ajouta Ron

  
_ Merci beaucoup pour tous ces éclaircissements qui me sont bien utiles, cela m'évitera de tout le temps poser des questions ! Je n'aurai plus qu'à découvrir au fur et à mesure les autres choses qui se sont passées.

  
_ Pas de problèmes, répondit Arthur, n'hésite pas à nous poser des questions quand tu en ressens la nécessité.

  
_ Oh, j'ai une dernière question ! Mais dis- moi Charly, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois ici en Angleterre ? Tu ne travailles pas avec les dragons en Roumanie ?

  
_ A vrai dire, je travaillais avec les dragons jusqu'au mois dernier, mais j'ai arrêté pour cette année. Je ne devrais reprendre que l'année prochaine.

  
_ Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé à arrêter durant toute une année ?

  
_ C'est très simple en fait. J'aime toujours autant travailler avec les dragons mais Hagrid a décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour aller essayer de retrouver sa mère et vivre un peu avec les géants. Dumbledore a trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée, car même s'il perd durant un an son professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, les relations que se créera Hagrid avec les géants permettront peut-être d'instaurer enfin la paix entre ceux-ci et le monde sorcier. Dumbledore m'a donc proposé de le remplacer. Je serai donc professeur à Poudlard l'année prochaine !

  
_ C'est merveilleux ! dis-je, on va donc se voir souvent l'année prochaine et tu seras même mon professeur particulier ! ajoutais-je en riant.

  
_ En effet, Harry a déjà des cours particuliers depuis plusieurs années avec tous les professeurs de Poudlard, tu lui feras donc un peu de compagnie pour sa dernière année. De plus, Hermione connaît vraiment la bibliothèque comme sa poche et pourra t'aider à rattraper ton retard !

  
_ Tout est maintenant plus clair ! dis-je. 

  
_ J'ai invité Harry et sa famille demain, ils devraient arriver dans l'après-midi et Fred et Georges rentrent demain matin de chez Kratie et Angeline, Hermione devrait sûrement aussi passer l'après-midi au terrier. Ce sera un bon moyen pour toi de faire connaissance avec tout le monde et je suis sûre que Ron et Ginny seront ravis de revoir Hermione et Harry, n'est-ce pas mes chéris ? ajouta Molly.

  
Le frère et la sœur avaient tous deux viré au cramoisi. J'en déduisis que non seulement Hermione était la petite amie de Ron mais que Ginny devait être celle d'Harry. Les choses tournaient bien finalement et j'étais très heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer tout le monde le lendemain.  
Après une bonne nuit de récupération, je me suis levée vers les 10 heures du matin. J'étais étonnée d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps mais d'un autre côté, j'étais maintenant en pleine forme pour la journée. Après avoir passé un moment dans la salle de bain, je suis descendue déjeuner. Seule Molly était dans la cuisine et elle m'expliqua que j'étais la dernière à me lever et que les jumeaux étaient arrivés, ils étaient tous en train de jouer au quiddich dehors. Je commençai donc à manger quand soudain je remarquai que mon corps commençait à changer ! des oreilles pointues et velues poussaient sur ma tête ainsi qu'une longue queue comme celle d'un chat ! Mais cela n'était pas tout ! Mon corps se recouvrait d'une mince fourrure de chat ! Cela me fit aussitôt penser à la mésaventure d'Hermione lorsque durant leur deuxième année elle avait fait une erreur avec la potion polyjuice. Elle aussi avait dû ressembler à un hybride d'humain et de chat !

  
_ Euh, Molly ? dis-je

  
._ Oh mon dieu !, que t'est-il donc arrivé ?

  
_  j'ai juste mangé un peu du flan que vous aviez préparé dis-je.

  
_ C'est pas vrai, Fred ! Georges ! venez ici tout de suite ! cria-t-elle en sortant dehors.

  
Peu après deux grands hommes roux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau pénétraient dans la cuisine. Je m'étais  donc fait avoir comme une débutante. Mon père avait tendance à faire de nombreux tours à table et j'étais devenue une experte pour les déjouer mais je me trouvais face à une nouvelle pointure devant les fameux jumeaux Weasley ! Charly, Ron et Ginny venaient eux aussi d'arriver dans la cuisine et ne purent s'empêcher de rire à ma vue.

  
_ Très heureux de vous rencontrer ma chère ! dit l'un des jumeaux.

  
_ Je dirais même plus ! très très heureux de vous rencontrer, dit l'autre, j'ai le plaisir.

  
_ Je dirais même l'honneur.

  
_ De vous annoncer que vous venez de tester notre toute nouvelle invention. 

  
_ les crèmes Hermione !

  
_ Qui comme vous l'avez tous constaté.

  
_ Ont été réalisés en l'honneur de la chère petite amie de notre frère Ron.

  
_ Celles-ci seront mises en vente dans 2 semaines.  Et vous pourrez ainsi les retrouver.

  
_ Ainsi que toutes nos autres inventions, bien sûr.

  
_ Dans notre merveilleux magasin.

  
_ appelé.

  
_ Weasley : farces en tous genres.

  
_ Pour sorciers facétieux !!

  
_ je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre très joli petit discours, mais combien de temps dure l'effet du flan ? demandai-je. 

  
_ oh, pas très longtemps ! nous n'avons pas encore réussi à étendre la durée au-delà de 5 minutes malheureusement.

  
_ Mais nous travaillons avec acharnement pour résoudre ce problème.

  
_ Car nous espérons faire durer la métamorphose pendant ½ heure.

  
_ Mais pardonnez-nous, nous ne nous sommes pas encore présenter.

  
_ Je suis Fred.

  
_ Et moi George.

  
_ ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ?

  
_ On ne sait plus bien parfois !

  
_ Oui en effet, c'est l'inverse !

  
_ Je suis Fred !

  
_ Et c'est moi Georges !

  
_ Très heureux de vous rencontrer !

  
_ Charly n'arrête pas de parler de vous !

  
_ Enfin, depuis ce matin.

  
Ces deux dernières phrases eurent comme conséquence de faire rougir Charly tout comme Ron avait rougi un peu avant lorsque les jumeaux avaient annoncé le nom de leur nouvelle invention. J'étais quant à moi très contente d'être encore sous ma forme de chat, car mes joues s'étaient drôlement réchauffées.

  
_ Heureuse de faire moi aussi votre connaissance, que vous soyez Fred ou bien Georges. Je suis Ambre, répondis-je alors que je commençais à retrouver mon aspect normal !

  
Charly avait lui aussi repris sa couleur normale et proposa :

  
_ Veux-tu venir jouer au quiddich avec nous, ou tout du moins venir voler un peu ?

  
_ Avec plaisir, je finis de déjeuner, je vais chercher mon balai et je vous rejoins !

  
_ A tout de suite alors, répondirent-ils tous.  
  
Je me suis donc dépêchée de finir mon petit-déjeuner. Molly n'était pas intervenue dans la tirade des jumeaux car elle savait de toute manière que quoiqu'elle dise, ils finiraient leurs explications. Celles-ci m'avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup impressionnée. Je ne savais toujours pas qui était Fred et qui était Georges mais la manière dont tous deux se complétaient était vraiment impressionnante et ils m'avaient beaucoup amusée. Je suis vite partie chercher mon balais et je me suis retrouvée dehors.   
Ils étaient tous en train de voler en se passant un quaffle et c'était vraiment incroyable les figures qu'ils faisaient sur leur balai. Ron avait l'air d'être très doué en tant que gardien et Ginny était époustouflante en tant que poursuiveuse. Après tout**, **ils étaient peut-être dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Lorsque Charly m'aperçut, il descendit et me rejoignit sur la terre ferme.

  
_ Prête pour ta première leçon de vol ? demanda-t-il.

  
_ Oui, chef !

  
_ Bon alors, tout d'abord, il faut que tu poses ton balai par terre, celui- ci doit être parallèle à toi et le manche vers l'avant, expliqua-t-il pendant que je m'exécutais. Voilà comme ça. Puis tu mets ta main au dessus du balai et tu imagines qu'il est dans ta main. Tu dois te concentrer, la première fois n'est pas toujours facile, mais après, c'est vraiment simple.

  
Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le balai était déjà dans ma main. J'ai trouvé cela très facile.

  
_ Ouah ! dit-il, même moi cela m'avait pris plus de temps, je crois que tu as un don pour voler, on va vite voir cela ! Une fois que tu tiens le balai comme maintenant, il te suffit de l'enjamber et de donner un coup de pied sur le sol comme si tu voulais te décoller de celui-ci, continua-t-il. 

  
Il me faisait la démonstration en même temps qu'il m'expliquait la théorie, et donc il se trouvait maintenant à un mètre du sol ! Dans les airs bien sûr. Après avoir placé le balai entre mes deux jambes, j'ai donné un  coup de pied par terre et je me suis retrouvée dans les airs ! J'étais un peu déséquilibrée tout d'abord, et j'avais peur de tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais je repris assez rapidement mon équilibre. J'étais en position stationnaire c'est-à-dire que je n'avançais pas. Instinctivement, je me suis alors un peu penchée en arrière en inclinant le manche vers le haut. Et je m'étais ainsi mise à avancer ! Pour aller plus vite il suffisait de se pencher en avant et d'appliquer une certaine inclinaison au balai ! C'était absolument merveilleux ! Je volais ! L'impression de se trouver dans les airs avec l'air qui nous fouettait le visage et les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens était magique ! Je me sentais libre, toutes mes préoccupations de ces derniers jours s'étaient envolées. Voulant aller un peu plus vite, je me suis penchée un peu plus, en fait je me penchais toujours plus, l'ivresse de la vitesse me gagnait, et j'allais vraiment vite, je pris un virage large (il suffisait de se pencher un peu d'un côté ou de l'autre), puis j'essayai un virage plus serré en faisant aussi travailler mes poignets et mes jambes. Cela ressemblait un peu à faire de l'équitation dans un sens. Le balai était juste un cheval qu'il fallait apprendre à maîtriser en utilisant tous les membres de notre corps. J'avais oublié tous ceux qui m'entouraient quand je me suis enfin rendue compte que tous les autres étaient en train de me regarder avec de gros yeux ronds. Je suis donc redescendue sur la terre ferme. Ils étaient tous bouchés bée.

  
_ Il y a un problème ? demandai-je.

  
_ Quand j'ai dit que tu avais sûrement un don pour le quiddich, je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ça ! On est tous d'accord, je crois que seul Harry volait de telle manière la première fois qu'il est monté sur un balai, mais là ! Ouah, pour une débutante, c'est plus qu'impressionnant, tu as un très bon balai, mais je n'avais même pas eu le temps de t'expliquer comment avancer, tourner, ou accélérer, que tu étais déjà partie à pleine vitesse. Tu as fais un virage si serré que les meilleurs poursuiveurs mettent souvent longtemps  à le maîtriser, dit Charly.

  
Les autres se contentaient d'acquiescer frénétiquement.

  
_ Une fois qu'on t'aura appris quelques techniques et stratégies, tu seras imbattable comme poursuiveuse ! dit Ginny, et je sais de quoi je parle, je suis dans l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis maintenant 2 ans.

  
J'étais surprise. Je me doutais bien que j'avais réussi à maîtriser mon balai très vite, mais je pensais que les autres débutants ne mettaient pas beaucoup plus de temps que moi ! Mais je me trompais sur toute la ligne ! J'étais fière d'être douée sur un balai, et j'avais hâte de jouer au quiddish.

  
_ A table ! appela Molly.

  
_ Déjà! Dis-je.

  
Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que je volais ! Et il était plus de midi. Nous venions juste de terminer le dessert lorsque la cheminée s'illumina de vert. Quelqu'un arrivait ! Effectivement, un adolescent puis une jeune fille suivie d'un couple tenant une petite fille par la main venait d'atterrir dans le salon. Celui qui devait sûrement être Harry était très séduisant. Ses cheveux décoiffés, des yeux verts magnifiques, et une carrure vraiment athlétique que le quiddish et les cours de duels avaient dû former lui donnait un air fort attirant. Hermione était devenue une très belle jeune femme, fine et élancée, avec de beaux cheveux brun qui étaient retenus par une tresse. Sirius était un très bel homme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts. Ses yeux étaient très expressifs et son séjour à Azkaban ne semblait plus peser sur ses épaules. Sa femme, Melany, était une petite femme. Elle contrastait vraiment avec Sirius qui était grand. Elle paraissait vraiment très gentille. Leur petite fille était très mignonne. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme son père et elle semblait être très éveillée. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient en train de se dire bonjour, Harry avait retrouvé Ginny et Ron était avec Hermione. Je n'osais pas trop m'avancer quand j'entendis une petite voix alors que quelqu'un  tirait sur ma robe. Lily me regardait et tentait d'attirer mon attention.

  
_ T'es qui toi ?

  
_ Voyons, ma puce, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux gens ! dit Sirius.

  
_ Comment tu t'appelles ? continua Lily sans trop se soucier de la remarque de son père.

  
_ Je m'appelle Ambre et laisse- moi deviner ton prénom ! J'ai trouvé c'est Lily ! lui répondis-je.

  
_ Oh, comment sais- tu mon nom ? dit-elle toute étonnée.

  
_ C'est qu'on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! dis-je. Bonjour Mr et Mme Black. Je suis Ambre Serdaigle. Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

  
_ Nous sommes nous aussi très heureux de faire ta connaissance mais s'il te plaît appelle- nous par notre prénom, Sirius et Mel.

  
_ C'est entendu alors ! répondis-je. 

  
_ Salut moi c'est Harry comme tu as dû le deviner et la fille mal élevée qui est en train de bécoter son petit ami qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis 5 jours s'appelle Hermione. Eh oui, on dirait pas comme ça mais en fait c'est une vraie petite dévergondée ! dit Harry.

  
_ Et ! dit Hermione qui avait entendu, ne l'écoute pas, il est jaloux car je ne me suis pas gênée pour aller voir Ron alors que lui attendait pour aller voir Ginny. Enchantée de te rencontrer.

  
_ Moi aussi, merci beaucoup, Harry tu peux aller rejoindre Ginny maintenant que tu as rempli tes devoirs envers moi, dis-je en rigolant.

  
_ c'est bien ma chance ! une fille de plus qui va pouvoir se liguer contre moi ! dit-il.

  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et Harry nous rejoignit rapidement. Il avaient tous l'air d'être très sympa et j'avais hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux.

  
_ Alors Harry, on va se côtoyer pas mal comme ça l'année prochaine. Tu auras une fille pour te faire de l'ombre ! Prends garde à toi ! dis-je en rigolant. Il paraît même que je suis aussi bonne que toi sur un balai, fais attention tu vas avoir de la concurrence !

  
Il fit une grimace et répondit menaçant :

  
_ Ah, tu veux jouer au plus fin ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Nous verrons bien qui rira  le dernier ! je te parie que j'arrive à attraper le vif d'or avant toi.

  
_ Mais Harry c'est déloyal, elle sera meilleure poursuiveuse dirent les Weasley.

  
_ Tut, tut ! je relève le défi ! Quel est l'enjeu ?

  
_ Hum, voyons, que dirais-tu que celui qui perde doive faire une farce à Rogue lorsque l'on sera à Poudlard ! Et tant pis pour lui s'il se fait prendre !

  
_ Très bon choix, Harry je suis fier de toi ! dit Sirius.

  
_ Sirius !! S'écrièrent en même temps Molly et Melany.

  
Rogue et Sirius n'avaient toujours pas l'air de se porter dans leur cœur. Charly libéra le vif d'or qui s'envola et quelques instants après il dit :

  
_ A vos balais ! c'est parti !

  
Je m'envolai dans les airs, et gagnai un peu d'altitude afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le champ. Harry a fait la même chose et nous scrutions tous deux le terrain en faisant des tours. Tout d'un coup, je vis Harry piquer vers le sol, il avait dû repérer le vif ! Je l'ai donc suivi à toute allure. J'étais presque à la verticale et je me demandais vraiment comment j'allais pouvoir redresser ! redresser !! Mais oui me dis-je ! N'ayant toujours pas aperçu le vif d'or, ce devait être une feinte de Wronski ! J'ai donc redressé et pendant que je revenais parallèle au sol, je vis un éclat doré un peu au- dessus de moi, j'accélérai en montant légèrement et quelques secondes plus tard, le vif se débattait dans ma main. Harry arriva juste après, il avait vu que sa feinte n'avait pas marché mais lorsqu'il avait redressé, j'étais déjà partie à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée et malgré son expérience, il n'avait pas pu me rattraper. Nous sommes redescendus sur le sol où tout le monde applaudissait.

  
_ Jolie feinte mais la prochaine fois ne sous-estime pas ton adversaire. Je suis peut-être toute nouvelle dans ce monde, mais j'ai des ressources !! J'attendrai la blague sur Rogue avec impatience, sans rancune ? ajoutai- je en lui tendant la main.

  
_ Bien sûr non ! Je suis content d'avoir un peu de concurrence ! on va bien s'amuser ensemble ! répondit-il.

  
Et nous sommes tous rentrés au terrier dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de mettre une review, merci !


	8. Animagus ou animagi?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lunenoire**: Merci!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant!

**Sfavillante**: Merci pour ta review, voilà ce qui se passé avec Harry, mais il faudra attendre un peu plus pour que la relation entre Ambre et Charly évolue.

**Miss Hogwart**: Merci!! J'espère que mes conseils t'aideront pour metre ta fiction en ligne!

**Mamoru Kusanaguy**: Voilà la suite! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir !

**MyThiQuE LuOeR**: J'ai bien peur que je doive t'accorder 40 points… 10 pour chaque bonnes previsions… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

**Saxof **: Merci merci pour m'avoir aider à corriger tous mes chapitres. C'est super sympa ! je suis contente que tu aimes autant ! Pour le détail avec jedusor, j'ai corrigé dans le chapitre avec Rowena ! Sinon, il faut le temps que le site charge les ancins chapitres corrigés !

**Lexyann**: Moi aussi je suis contente pour Sirius et remus! Lol ! 

**Emma**: J'espère que tu as aimé les autres chapitres!

**Cara : **Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! tous les chapitres sont corrigés !

Tous les chapitres ont été corrigés !!

Chapitre 7 :

Ma rencontre avec Harry et compagnie s'était très bien passée. Il étaient tous très sympatique et nous avions tous passé un très bon après-midi ensemble. Le petit pari de quiddish avait mis tout le monde de très bonne humeur. Je savais que j'avais vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, car en effet, si Harry n'avait pas voulu faire la feinte de Wronski, je n'aurais eu aucune chance. Mais sa petite humiliation fut de courte durée et je crois qu'il était heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partagé tous les cours renforcés. Nous avions été emmenés à en parler car j'étais assez engoissée à l'idée de prendre des cours avec lui qui même si il n'avait pas encore atteint son niveau de puissance maximum, son niveau était beaucoup plus élevé que le mien. Il m'avait beaucoup rassuré en m'assurant que je m'en tirerai très bien et que de toute manière, il serait là pour m'aider et pour me soutenir. Hermione, Ron et Ginny même s'ils ne prennaient pas les cours renforcer avaient eux aussi acquis un niveau très élevé et tous les trois faisaient partie des sorciers qui allaient devenir les plus puissants de leur générations. 

Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise lorsqu'il m'appris qu'ils étaient tous devenus des animagi l'année d'avant. Cela leur avait pris un peu plus d'un an pour y parvenir. Harry avait été le plus rapide suivit par Hermione, Ron et enfin Ginny qui était la plus jeune des quatre. Comme je m'en doutais, Harry se tranformait en lion comme Gryffondor avant lui. Hermione était un chat qui ressemblait très fortement à Mc Gonagall. Ceux-ci devaient surement être réservé à ceux très studieux, Ron était un chien comme Sirius, surement à cause de sa fidélité et enfin Ginny était une chouette. Je demanda à Harry quand est-ce que j'allais pouvoir commencer mon apprentissage. Il me répondit que dès que j'aurais réglé mes affaires avec le monde moldu et ma famille, il pourra pratiquer la première étape qu'il fallait suivre dans le but de devenir animagi. Mon initiation sera plutôt facile car il était très probable que l'identité de mon animal soit la même que celui de Rowena Serdaigle c'est-à-dire un aigle bleu. J'avais montré mon tatouage à Harry et les autres qui avait été très impressionné. J'étais contente de pouvoir commencer mon apprentissage bientôt même si j'avais été assez étonné de pouvoir le commencer alors que je n'avais même pas commencer à utiliser ma baguette. C'est pourquoi Harry m'avait expliqué que les animagi n'étaient pas relié à la puissance en pratique et à la  connaissance des différents sorts et sortilège mais qu'en fait ils étaient liés à la puissance intérieure et comme la mienne était developpé, j'allais surement arriver à maitiser mon animal plus rapidement qu'eux, car ils étaient plus jeunes lorsqu'ils avaient commencé la transformation. 

Nous avons continué à parler de ce que nous allions faire durant l'été avec tout le monde et du déroulement de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Ils avaient décidés de se rellier avec Charly pour commencer à m'apprendre certains sorts de base mais harry s'était surtout proposé pour m'aider à maitriser mes sorts car il ne pensait pas que j'allais avoir du mal à les réaliser mais plutôt à les contrôler : la puissance des sorts peut varier énormement selon l'usage que l'on veut en faire et c'est l'étendu de ce contrôle sur le sort qui révèle la puissance du sorcier. J'étais très touché par toutes leur sollicitudes et je commencais à croire que nous pourrions passer un très bon été tous ensemble même si dans quelques jours, j'allais de voir commencer à m'entraîner sérieusement. 

Après le diner, Harry, Sirius, Mel et leur petite fille sont rentrés chez eux. Hermione était partie avant le dîner car elle partait le lendemain en vancances en Espagne avec ses parents durant une semaine. J'avais décidé avec Charly d'aller chercher mes affaires le lendemain matin et de rendre visite à mes parents dans l'après midi. Le gros avantage de la poudre de cheminette est qu'elle permettait de réduire considérablement les temps de voyage. Cela signifait que en seulement quelques minutes, j'allais pouvoir être chez moi en France. Arthur s'était arrangé pour faire connecter la maison de mes parents au réseau. Nous ne pouvions pas l'utiliser pour aller chercher mes affaires car la maison où j'avais vécu cette année ne possédait pas de cheminé. Nous allions donc y aller en voiture pour ne pas attirer l'attention et bien montré que je vidais ma chambre et pas que je resortais les mains vide avec seulement un petit sac dans lequel toutes les affaires que j'avais se trouvaient en taille réduite. Cela aurait parut légèrement suspect à mes amis et mes collocataires. 

Le lendemain, Molly nous réveilla assez tôt car nous allions avoir une grosse journée devant nous. La voiture avait été prétée pas le ministère et Charly n'ayant pas son permis de conduire, c'est moi qui pris le volant. Il nous fallut deux bonnes heures pour arriver à mon université. Je vivais dans une maison sur le campus avec d'autres français qui faisaient les même études que moi. Dans ma maison, il y avait aussi des anglais avec qui je m'étais très bien entendue au cours de l'année. J'avais le lundi soir envoyé un message avec mon portable à une de mes amis pour les prévenir que je n'allais pas rentrer tout de suite. Arthur était passionné non seulement des prises téléphoniques mais aussi des téléphones et il avait arrangé les protections de sa maison pour que le réseau téléphonique ainsi que par la même occasion la plupart des objets moldu puissent fonctionner. Cette prtite modification s'était rendue très utile comme normalement ceux-ci ne peuvent pas marché dans le monde sorcier. De même, j'avais prévenue la veille que j'allais venir prendre mes affaires avec un de mes cousins aujourd'hui. Personne ne s'était donc inquiété de mon absence. 

Nous sommes donc arrivé vers dix heures sur le campus. Après nous être garé devant la maison pour faciliter le déménagement, je suis allé voir mes amis pour leur dire que j'étais rentrée. Une de mes amie Alice sortait au même moment de la maison voisine où elle habitait avec d'autres français. Charly avait pris une potion le matin même pour comprendre et parler le français ce qui était très pratique.

_ Salut Ambre, ça va ? J'espère que tu as passé un bon séjour à Londres. Dit-elle.

_ Oui, c'était super et plein de surprise car comme tu le vois, j'ai rencontré mon cousin Charly complétement par hasard. Il travaille en Angleterre et je ne l'avais donc pas vu depuis longtemps. En fait, je ne savais même pas qu'ils se trouvait à Londres. Alice, je te présente donc mon cousin.Charly, voici une de mes amis Alice. Ah oui, il a toujours vécu en 

_ Alors comme ça tu t'en vas déjà ? Tu sais que nous restons tous pour faire la fête maintenant que les examens sont finis. Au fait, on a enfin la date de la remise des diplomes, ce sera le 18 Juin. 

_ D'accord merci et t'inquiètes pas, je serais bien sur présente. Bon, je te laisse un moment car il faut que j'aille ranger mes affaires. 

_ Ok, bon à plus tard alors ! répondit Alice

Je n'avais pas prévu de partir aussi tôt, je devais donc tout ranger ma chambre et mes affaires. Charly me donna un coup de main surtout pour emmener tout les sacs dans la voiture tandis que je rangeais dans des cartons. C'était vraiment le bazar mais après une heure trente de rangement, nous avions enfin fini de tout débarasser. Il restait encore à faire le grand nettoyage. Celui-ci me pris ½ heure. Charly voulait utlisé la magie, mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas très sérieux de faire de la magie dans un endroit plein de moldus. 

_ C'est dommage, j'aurais bien dit en revoir à mes colocs, mais ils ne sont pas là. 

_ Tu n'as qu'a leur laisser un mot me dit-il. 

_ C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Donne moi cinq minutes et j'arrive, il ne nous restera plus qu'à passer au bureau pour rendre les clés et nous aurons terminé.

J'ai donc laissé un petit mot pour les amis que je n'avais pas vu en leur disant que l'on se reverait à la remise des diplomes et à mes colocataires en leur laissant mon adresse. Après avoir dit en revoir à Alice, je suis allée rendre mes clés, et nous pouvions enfin rentrer au terrier. Il fallait que je ramène mes affaires là-bas car pour les ramener en France, Charly avait besoin de les réduire pour qu'on puisse les amener par la poudre de cheminette. Nous nous étions arrêté sur la route pour déjeuner et nous ommes donc arrivés en début d'après-midi chez les Weasley. Charly se dépêcha de s'occuper de mes affaires et nous étions de nouveau prêts à partir. 

_ Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va nous prendre Molly, donc ne nous attendez pas pour manger. 

_ A ce soir et bonne fin de journée, passe mon bonjour à ta famille ! dit-elle.

Je fus la première à utiliser la poudre de cheminette et je cria :

_ Gersilade, France !

Je fus aspirée par la cheminée. Je sentais que j'allais arrivé car je commencais à ralentir puis tout à coup j'ai été ejectée de la cheminée et je me suis étalée par terre. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me relever que Charly atterri sur moi. La position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était assez embarrassante…

_ Euhhh… désolé dit-il en se relevant.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais du me rappeler que contrairement aux cheminés sorcière, le cheminées moldue sont beaucoup plus petite, de plus, celle-ci est relevée et en plus je crois que le conduit de la cheminée n'avait pas du être ramoné depuis quelques temps. 

En effet, nous étions couverts de suie. Après nous être dépoussiéré le mieux que l'on pouvait, j'ai appellé :

_ Papa, Maman, je suis rentrée ! 

Dumbledore avait bien envoyé la lettre à mes parents et ils devaient être prévenus de ma visite. J'entendis des bruits dehors et mes parents étaient en fait dans le jardin. La journée était en effet magnifique et vraiment chaude pour un mois de Juin. 

_ Ambre, nous t'attendions ce matin, mais comme tu n'es pas venus, on pensait que tu allais venir demain. Désolés de ne pas vous avoir attendu dans le salon. Dit ma mère.

_ Euh, en parlant du salon maman, celui-ci dois être très légèrement couvert de poussière car la cheminé n'était pas vraiment ramonée et notre arrivé n'a pas été des plus agréable. Maman, papa, je vous présente Charly Weasley. Charly, voici mes parents, Anne et Francis ainsi que mes deux frères Xavier est le grand blond et Olivier est le petit avec les cheveux noirs. 

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'arrangerai votre salon avant que nous partions, cela sera plus simple et plus rapide. Dit Charly.

_ Oh mais tout le plaisir est pour nous jeune homme, continua ma mère. Asseyez vous, nous pouvons discuter dehors, il fait tellement beau. 

_ J'imagine que vous avez bien reçu la lettre du professeur Dumbledore. Dis-je

_ Oui, oui et qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous avons vu un hibou rentré dans la cuisine avec une lettre accrochée à sa patte. répondit mon père. Au début nous ne voulions pas y croire, mais il faut bien dire que le hibou postal nous a convaincu. Alors raconte-nous ta version des faits car Dumbledore est peu rentré dans les détails.

Je le ai donc tout raconter, depuis ma découverte du chaudron bâveur, à la rencontre de Harry et ses amis, je leur expliqua comment mon année allait se passer et que j'allais devoir dire à mes amis que je partais à l'étranger pour mon travail. Je continua par leur dire qu'il pouvaient informé mes grand-parents, mais seuls eux pouvaient être au courant, en aucun cas les oncles et les tantes ne devaient savoir la vérité. Je leur dit qu'il suffira de trouver la même excuse que pour mes amis pour justifier mon absence prolongée. Enfin, je finis par leur transmettre le bonjour des Weasley en ajoutant qu'ils étaient aussi le bienvenue au terrier. Arthur serait ravi de faire leur connaissance. Je finis par leur demander s'ils avaient des questions à me poser. 

_ Est-ce que nous aussi on a des pouvoirs ? demandit Olivier. 

_ Je ne sais pas en fait… dis-je

_ Je crois que vos pouvoirs on se sont aussi révélés. Vous receverez sans doutes une lettre de Beaubâtons bientôt, par contre n'oubliez pas que vous vous appellez Gersilade, seule Ambre est l'héritière, vous aurez les pouvoirs d'un sorcier normal. De plus, vu votre âge, vous devrez surement rattraper certains cours et peut-être que vous serez mis avec élèves un an plus jeunes que vous, je ne sais pas exactement. Répondit Charly

En effet, Xavier avait 15 ans et Olivier était âgé de 13 ans.  

_ Ouah ! C'est super ! On va pouvoir apprendre à faire plein de choses !

Mes parents étaient très étonnés à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, tout leurs enfants étaient des sorciers qui allaient étudiés dans une école durant toute l'année : Ils se retrouvaient donc seuls à la maison, quelques années plus tôt que normalement. Par ma part, j'étais non seulement heureuse de ne pas être la seule sorcière de la famille mais aussi que mes frères fassent la même expérience que moi ! J'avais un peu peur qu'ils soient jaloux !

_ Mais alors, tous les cousins du côté de papa seront des sorciers eux aussi ! dis-je 

_ En effet, c'est surprenant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Dumbledore a du oublié de nous parler de ce détail, il faudra le prévénir. Dit Charly.

J'avais 5 cousins du côté de mon père qui n'avait que deux frères et ceux-ci étaient tous plus jeunes que mes frères et moi puisse que mon père était l'ainé. Mon cousin le plus agé avait 12 ans et les autres 11, 11, 8 et 5 ans. 

_ J'imagine qu'ils recevront donc leur lettre aussi, par contre, vous pouvez leur expliqué pour les sorciers mais pas qu'Ambre est l'héritière de Serdaigle. Ils le sauront plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il faut mieux que cela reste entre la famille proche. Ajouta Charly.

_ C'est entendu dit mon père, nous les préviendrons lorsque nous aurons reçu la lettre de Beaubâtons. 

_ Bon, vu que tout semble réglé, je vais aller récupérer et ranger mes affaires. Je vais prendre qurtout de habits pour l'année prochaine et cet été, sinon, je laisserais le reste dans ma chambre. 

Après avoir tout ranger mes affaires d'angleterre et avoir préparer les autres que j'allais emmener avec moi, il était temps pour nous de rentrer. 

_ Bon, prévenez moi lorsque vous avez recu les lettres, je viendrais avec tous le monde pour faire les courses en France, vous pourrez utilisez le hibou qui vous a apporter la lettre, ne vous en faites par pour cela. Sinon, si vous avez besoin de me joindre, mon portable marche chez les Weasley et sinon, il faudra que vous achetiez un hibou. Lorsque je reviendrais, je vous apporterais de l'argent du compte des Serdaigles. Bien, je crois que c'est tut, alors gros bisous à tous et à bientôt ! dis-je

Charly pendant que je préparais mes affaires avait nettoyer le salon et nous étions donc tout les deux prêts à partir. Charly passa le premier suivit de moi après avoir embrasser ma famille et peu de temps plus tard, nous étions rentrés au terrier. 

Le lendemain, Harry vint comme promis pour me faire la première partie de la préparation pour devenir animagi. Il m'explique alors :

_  Une fois que tu as découverts ton animal, même si on sait déjà en quoi tu te transformera, il te faudra passer beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur celui-ci. Tu serais pendant ce temps dans une espèce de transe durant laquelle le temps passe très vite. De même, durant la nuit, tes rêves se rapprocheront très probablement de la vie d'un aigle. Cette étape est celle qui prend plussieurs moi car il faudra que tu apprivoises ton animal, que tu penses comme lui, que tu vives comme lui, que tu chasses comme lui. Celui-ci ne devra faire qu'un avec toi et il te fera savoir lorsqu'il sera prêt à te recevoir. N'attendant qu'il vienne tout de suite vers toi pour accepter ta présence, il te faudra une longue période d'apprivoisement avant de pouvoir commencer à te fondre avec lui. Pour moi, mon lion a été assez dure à apprivoisé, cela m'a pris presque 6 mois, mais ma période d'acclimation lorsque j'étais uni avec lui a été très rapide mais cela dépend des personnes. Bon, la première étape est indispensable pour réveillé l'animal qui sommeille en toi donc tu va aller t'allonger dans l'herbe, puis tu répèteras une phrase après moi, cette phrase te fera entrer en transe et dans ton rêve, tu découvriras ton animal. Dès que tu l'as vu, tu devras rompre ton état second car cela peut-être dangereux de rester trop longtemps dans cet univers. Surtout, il faut que tu respectes cet règle car autrement, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. Tu as bien tout compris ?

_ C'est bon je suis prête !

Je me suis donc allongée et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'entendis alors Harry qui disait :

_ Animalus commus, animali accepti, animalo fondo. dit-il

_ Animalus commus, animali accepti, animalo fondo. répètais-je.

Et à l'instant même où j'avais fini ma phrase, je tomba dans une transe qui ressemblait à un rêve et voila ce qu'il se produisit :

J'étais dans une grande plaine et au loin, j'apercevais de hautes montagnes, je marchais, marchais, sans m'arrêter, le temps semblait n'avoir aucun sens pour moi, j'ai donc continué. Je savais ce que je davais apercevoir ce qui me rendait le travail assez facile. Aucun être viavnt n'était en vue, j'étais totalement seule, il n'y avait que le bruit du vent qui me chantait aux oreilles. Aucun oiseau, ni même insecte. Le vide me pesait sur les épaules mais je savais qu'il fallait que je continue et que je n'abandonne pas. J'ai donc continué et après un temps qui était très long, je suis enfin arrivée aux pieds des montagnes. Combien de temps c'était-il passé dans cette dimension ? Une journée ? une semaine ? Je n'en avais aucune idée car le soleil ne se couchait pas. Le temps parraissait figé. 

C'est à ce moment là que je l'apercu au dans le ciel. Il planait au dessus d'une falaise, majestueux, sublime. C'était comme prévu l'aigle bleu de Serdaigle. Je me suis alors assise sur un rocher, et j'ai continué à l'observer se laissant porter par le vent et les courants d'air. J'étais pourtant consciente que l'ayant vu je devais rentré, mais mon instinct me disait de rester, d'attendre et d'observer. Comme un peu si ma mission n'était pas finie, que si je devais découvrir autre chose encore sans savoir quoi exactement. Je suis donc restée, encore longtemps, l'aigle ne semblait pas faire attention à moi, il semblait figé lui aussi dans un certain sens car son vol était cyclique. Il répètait au bout d'un certain temps le même chemin. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie de fuir et de rentrer, je ne me rendais pas compte excatement des conséquences de mes actes mais mon instinct continuait de me dicter de rester et d'attendre. Ma tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir à chaque instant mais cela n'arriva pas. J'ai alors décidé de combattre mon envie de partie plus fortement de même que j'essayais de reprendre le dessus sur cette terriblement migraine qui m'explosait la tête. Et peu à peu, j'ai réussi. Celle-ci s'en alla doucement après de longs efforts de même que le sentiment qu'il fallait rentrer. J'ai atteint alors une certaine béattitude, j'étais bien, j'étais chez moi. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais jamais pouvoir rentrer car j'avais cette confiance qui ne m'avait pas quitté tout au long de cette bataille contre ma volonté et ma tête. Et c'est alors que mon animal totem descendit vers moi. 

Il se posa devant moi et me regardait, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me parler. J'ai alors ouvert mon esprit et je l'ai entendu :

_ Tu es la première à voiloir rester dans notre monde et à yparvenir . Beaucoup ont essayer mais tous  n'ont pas résister à l'envie de rentrer alors qu'il était déjà trop tard mais toi tu as réussi à passer cette épreuveen surmontant ce que te disait ta tête et tu va être récomponsé pour cela. Retourne-toi.

Derrière moi ce tenait un magnifique lion  rouge : le lion de Gryffondor ! celui-ci me regardait lui aussi et me dit :

_ je suis l'animal jumeau de celui que ton ami à apprivoiser. Lorsque Gryffondor a eu deux enfants, l'esprit de son lion s'est divisé pour refaire des lions. Seulement les héritiers de Sedaigles ne sont jamais restés jusqu'au bout pour rencontrer l'animal du côté de leur ancêtre Gryffondor, l'aigle était toujours le premier à se présenté devant eux. Comme tu m'as trouvé, je serai aussi par de toi. 

Devant mon air ahuri, il rajouta :

_ Oui, tu as bien compris, tu n'auras pas seulemnt comme animal l'aigle bleu de Serdaigle mais tu pourras aussi te transformer en le lion rouge de Gryffondor. Le mâitre de mon frère t'aideras à m'apprivoiser. Car une fois que tu quitteras cette dimension, la prochaine fois que tu rentreras en transe, tu seras dans un autre univers et tu devras maitriser tes deux animaux. Ne perd pas courage car cela en voudra la peine. Tes transes seront plus difficiles que normalement mais le processus en sa totalité sera rapide car tu es arrivé jusqu'ici. Ne perd pas courage car cela en voudra la peine. Bonne chance héritière de Serdaigle, nous nous reverrons bientôt. 

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis réveillée. Harry et les autres n'étaient plus là. De plus, je ne me trouvait plus allongé dans l'herbe mais j'étais dans mon lit. Je me suis levé et j'ai croisé Ginny dans le couloir. A peine m'avait-elle apercu qu'elle s'écria :

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible…

Et elle perdit connaissance. Ayant entendu du bruit en haut, et l'exclamation de Ginny, les autres se précipitèrent à l'étage ou je me trouvais. Ils parraissaient tous très choqués de me voir levée. 

_ Il y a un problème ? demandais-je

Ce fut Harry qui me répondit.

_ Tu étais dans le coma, tu es restée après avoir découvert ton animal, personne ne s'est jamais réveillé après avoir dépassé la limite. Dit-il. Tout espoirs était déjà perdu !

J'ai alors compris que puisque j'étais la seule à avoir réussit à rester dans le monde parallèle, tout le monde pensait que j'avais échoué. Je leur ai donc expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et à mesure que j'avancais, ils étaient tous aussi abasourdit par mon récit. Lorsque j'eus terminé, Ron dit :

_ Ouah ! eh bien, décidement depuis que tu es arrivé, nous arrêtons pas de découvrir de nouvelles choses ! 

Et nous nous sommes tous mit à rigoler.

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez alors à vos reviews !!


	9. Rêve préoccupant

**Emma :** J'espère que tu auras eu les temps de tout lire ! Merci !

**Imarel Aedoc : **Je suis vraiment flattée que ma fiction soit ta préférée. Je suis très heureuse de te donner l'envie de lire Harry Potter, tu ne le regretteras pas même si je dévoile beaucoup de choses dans mon histoire. Pour tes questions plus ou moins métaphysiques et existencielles…lol…tu devras me dire lorsque la fiction sera fini si j'ai répondu à toutes tes attentes !

**Lexyann : **Merci pour ta correction, je corrigerai dès que possible !

**Lunenoire : **Merci aussi pour ta correction, c'est vrai que je trouve sympa que changer un peu par rapport aux autres fictions !

**Patmol : **Désolée little bro' mais tu ne pourras pas être à Serpentard étant donné que tu seras à BeauBâton, par contre, je réfléchirai à l'idée que tu tournes mal, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te consacre un rôle très important. Désolée encore. Pour l'âge, comme j'ai répondu à quelqu'un autre, certaine par de ma vie et de celle d'Ambre se recoupe, il y a du vrai comme du faux, pareil pour la famille.

**MyThiQuE LuOeR: **Eh oui, tu verras que tout devrait se reveller être excat, pour les fautes, tous les chapitres devraient être maintenant corrigés avant publication, ça prend plus de temp, mais c'est vraiment nécessaire.

**Satell: **Moi, je sais pas mais j'ai toujours eu un gros faible pour Charly, aucune idée d'où elle vient! Lol ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Désolé mais mon phoenix est à moi et j ne le partague pas ! nah ! Que de reviews, cela me fait vraiment super plaisir, merci merci merci… Contente que tu l'adores et que tu deviennes dépendante ! lol ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de décrire la farce sur Rogue ! Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, cela fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

**Antares :** Merci pour ta review, effectivement, ce détail m'a échappé, j'essaierai de la corriger plus tard ! Pour Voldemort, tu vas avoir le début de ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Ratonton **: Merci pour ta review !

**Shiny : **Merci d'être venu me lire ! contente que tu aimes comme moi j'aime ta fiction !

**Nefra :** Merci pour les corrections, je ferais attention pour la suite !

**Alyssa : **C'est vrai que moi j'aime pas beaucoup les fiction écrites à la première personne c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'appliquer sur celle-ci. Merci pour tes encouragements et voici la suite !

Un gros merci aussi à **Saxof** et à **idril coamenel** pour me corriger mes chapitres !

Chapitre 8 : Un rêve préoccupant

Le fait d'avoir deux animagi était vraiment un exploit. Même Dumbledore avait été surpris lorsque je lui avais raconté ma transe. Cependant, j'insistai bien sur le fait qu'il était très difficile de rester dans le monde parallèle jusqu'au bout et que si l'information se propageait au monde sorcier, alors ceux voulant essayer l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus, voudront essayer d'avoir une deuxième forme. Ma nouvelle capacité devait donc rester secrète. Je me concentrais environ la moitié de la journée pour mon apprentissage. De plus tous mes rêves se rapportaient à mes animaux. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant que je travaillais à l'apprivoisement de mes animagi. Et j'étais loin d'avancer rapidement. J'avais l'impression que mes efforts étaient totalement vains, mais ceux-ci m'avaient prévenus que je devais faire un travail sur une longue période de temps. Je ne me décourageais donc pas et patiement, tous les jours, je passais du temps à rentrer en transe pour me rapprocher de mon animal. 

Sinon, durant le reste de la journée, je lisais beaucoup la théorie des livres de première année et je m'entrainais à la pratique avec les Weasley et Harry. Je passais beaucoup de temps particulièrement avec Charly. Je l'appréciais énormément. C'était vraiment un homme génial : patient, gentil, amusant… Nous nous promenions tous les soirs pendant une heure aux alentours du terrier et nous discutions des différences et similitudes entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. C'était un moment que j'attendais tous les jours avec impatience et Charly en seulement un peu plus d'une semaine était devenu plus qu'un simple ami : il était mon confident. Nous parlions beaucoup de tout et de rien, de mes peurs et de mes rêves ainsi que des siens. Tout était parfait et je progressais assez vite. La théorie était très dure mais je n'avais aucun problème avec la pratique et je réussissais mes sorts et méthamorphoses pratiquement toujours du premier coup. Mais, il était aussi important que je ne néglige pas la théorie qui était la base de compréhension pour les sortilèges plus puissants. 

Les jours passaient donc très rapidement et je devenais de plus en plus à l'aise chez les Weasley. J'avais  totalement adopté la chambre de Bill qui ne rentrait pas durant l'été depuis quelques années. Je m'occupais beaucoup d'Artémis et de Diane. Artémis m'étais déjà très fidèle et attaché, par contre je gagnais chaque jours un peu plus l'affection et la confiance de Diane. Je jouais aussi presque tous les jours au Quiddish. Je commençais à maîtriser les règles de mieux en mieux, et j'adorais cela. C'est ainsi que j'ai eu une dette envers un sorcier… 

Cet après-midi là était absolument magnifique. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel et il faisait très chaud. C'était la plus belle journée depuis que je m'étais installée chez les Weasley. Comme d'habitude, j'avais travaillé à mon apprentissage le matin, et nous étions en début d'après-midi. C'est Fred qui proposa d'aller faire un match pour se défouler un peu. Nous avons tous aussitôt accepté. Il y avait les jumeaux ainsi que Katie et Angelina, Harry et Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Charly et moi. Nous étions donc 10. Harry se chargea de faire les équipes :

_ Bon, alors, Charly attrappeur de l'équipe A et moi de l'équipe B. Fred batteur, Katie, Angelina poursuiveuses et Hermione gardienne de l'équipe B. Il nous reste donc Ginny et Ambre comme poursuiveuses, George comme batteur et enfin Ron comme gardien pour l'équipe A. Les équipes devraient être équilibrées mais si vous voulez mon avis de capitaine, c'est la mienne qui gagnera ! 

Après que les équipes aient été arrangées, Georges alla chercher les balles et nous prîmes notre envol. La sensation que je ressentais à chaque fois que je volais était toujours différente mais toujours aussi forte en intensité. J'étais à la fois euphorique, joyeuse, heureuse, libre… Il y avait aussi l'excitation due au risque, à la vitesse. Celles de gagner le match ou de le perdre. Celles de marquer un but ou de manquer. Celles d'avoir l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, de pouvoir voler comme les oiseaux… j'en arrivais même à oublier que je devais toutes ces émotions à mon balai et que sans lui, tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir disparaissait. J'avais décidément hâte de pouvoir voler sans lui, par mes propres ailes sous ma forme d'aigle. 

Le match avait commencé et l'équipe d'Harry menait 30-20. J'avais marqué  le premier but en faisant une feinte à Hermione. Je commencais à avoir l'habitude de jouer avec Ginny comme partenaire et nous faisions la paire ! Ginny marqua le deuxième but grâce à son 'truc' secret : une sorte de looping inversé qu'elle avait refusé de m'apprendre. C'était une feinte de son invention et elle voulait se la garder. Katie et Angelina se débrouillaient aussi très bien ensemble. Leur longue expérience dans l'équipe de Gryffondor leur avait permis de très bien se connaître et on avait l'impression que leur cerveau ne faisait qu'un. Elles faisaient une équipe remarquable et nous avions fort à faire. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, redoublaient d'efficacité pour renvoyer les cognards. Ils étaient impressionants et je devais rester très concentrée pour éviter de me prendre une des balles folles. Les batteurs étaient là pour protéger les poursuiveuses mais parfois il était difficile pour eux d'être partout en même temps. Nous avions laché les deux cognards pour rendre le jeu un peu plus difficile, et même beaucoup plus difficile étant donné qu'il y avait deux cognards pour un seul batteur par équipe. Je venais d'intercepter le souaffle  et je me dirigeai vers les buts adverses. C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçu un des cognards se dirigeant vers moi à pleine vitesse, j'ai du faire un tonneau pour l'éviter mais à peine avais-je repris mon équilibre que j'entendis quelqu'un crier :

_ Attention à droite !

Je me suis rentournée le plus rapidement possible mais il était déjà trop tard. Le deuxième cognard vint me frapper violement l'épaule et poussant un cri ainsi qu'à moitié évanouie de douleur, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je tombai. Je voyais le sol se rapprocher à grand pas et je me mis à avoir vraiment peur. J'étais terrifiée même. Je ne voyais aucun moyen d'arrêter ma chute et comme nous jouions sans baguette, les autres étaient sans pouvoirs également. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol et j'avais déjà fermé les yeux en attendant le choc qui allait surement m'être fatal, quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper sous les bras. Cette action ralentit nettement ma chute et mon arrivée au sol fut bien moins brusque. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux et je vis Charly penché au dessus de moi très inquiet. Je murmurai :

_ Charly…

Puis je sombrai dans l'inconscience. 

Je me trouvais dans une petite pièce très sombre, sans fenêtres et fermée par de lourds barreaux. Un des coins de celle-ci était tapissée de paille. Un petit homme maigre était en train de tourner en rond dans ce qui devait être une cellule de prison d'après les barreaux et la paillasse. Il murmurait des choses incompréhensibles… Puis soudain, il se mit à hurler de douleur. Il se roulait maintenant par terre en se tenant fermement les oreilles comme si il voulait empêcher des sons d'y entrer. Pourtant, je n'entendais que les cris de celui-ci. Puis il stoppa. Il respirait difficilement. Après que la douleur eut enfin disparu, il murmura d'une voix rauque :

_ _Il veut que je revienne…Il a besoin de moi… Il est enfin prêt…Je dois lui venir en aide… car moi aussi je suis prêt…J'ai attendu ce moment si logtemps… 6 longues années à subir l'influence des détraqueurs… 6 longues années que j'ai perdu tout mes souvenirs heureux…Plus rien ne me retient maintenant…je suis devenu une machine…Je suis un traître mais je n'ai plus aucun regrets… Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de tous ceux qui me considéraient comme inférieur…deux d'entre eux ont déjà payé…Les autres suivront bientôt ainsi que leur descendance…et tout ceux qui m'ont un jour maîtrisé…Mais assez divagué…il est temps…temps de partir…temps d'achever ma mission auprès de celui qui est mon maître…preparez vous à payer !!_

_Et il se tranforma en rat…et quitta sa cellule…_  

J'avais très mal à la tête. Et mon épaule me lançait. J'étais allongée dans un lit. Et je voyais la lumière du jour à travers mes paupières fermées. Peu à peu, j'ai décidé de les ouvrir. Je me trouvais dans mon lit. Une tête rousse était appuyé au niveau de mon épaule et semblait dormir. C'était Charly qui paisiblement se reposait. Je pris alors enfin conscience de la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais alongée : La chute vertigineuse, Charly qui me rattrappait in extremis et ma perte de connaissance. Mon épaule était bandée. J'essayais de reduire le plus possible mes mouvements afin de ne pas réveiller Charly. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il s'était débrouillé pour m'atteindre avant que je n'heurte le sol, mais il avait réussi, et par la même occasion il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je continuais de le regarder dormir. Il était vraiment beau. Ses frères avaient eux aussi beaucoup de charme mais il les surpassaient tous. Je ne savais pas exactement quels étaient mes sentiments pour lui. Je sortais d'une relation il y a quelques mois qui m'avait beaucoup déçue et je voulais prendre mon temps avant de m'engager. Je ne connaissais Charly seulement depuis une semaine mais nous étions déjà très complices et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Cependant, je voulais prendre mon temps et être sure avant de m'engager à nouveau. Les marques laissées par mes anciens compagnons étaient toujours très vives et je ne voulais pas être déçue encore une fois. Je voulais être sure d'être amoureuse et connaître mieux celui-ci qui avait pris mon cœur. Or, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Charly. Il m'attirait beaucoup non seulement physiquement mais aussi sentimentalement mais quant à être amoureuse, c'était une autre affaire. Je voulais prendre le temps de mieux le connaître et le découvrir peu à peu sans presser une  relation. Oui, je voulais que l'on passe du temps ensemble et qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Après tout, il ne ressentait sûrement pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Nous nous connaissions à peine et voila que je me prenais déjà à rêver d'un futur prince charmant. Décidément, mon coup sur la tête m'avait vraiment ébranlée. Je divagais complétement. Mais…dans un autre sens, ce n'était pas Molly qui m'avait veillé durant toute la nuit, mais bien lui. Ouhlala…il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser à tout ça car ma tête commencait de nouveau à me lancer douloureusement.  

J'étais en train de le regarder lorsqu'il commenca à ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarda longement sans dire un mot. Il paraissait soulagé de me voir réveillé mais aussi soucieux de mon état.

_ Charly… Je…Merci, parvins-je finalement à dire. C'était peu, mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. 

_ Comment te sens tu ? demanda-t-il.

_ À part un horrible mal de tête, et une épaule qui me semble avoir été fracassée contre un mur, je crois que tout va pour le mieux. Qui sait, je pourrais sûrement rejouer au Quiddish dans quelques années ! J'ai essayé d'ironiser.

Il rigola chaudement. 

_ Je crois que quelques semaines suffiront amplement à ta convalescence…dit une voix qui ressemblait à Molly Weasley. Je me suis retournée et c'était bien elle qui était rentrée dans la chambre sans que nous l'ayons entendue. 

_ Quoi ! Quelques semaines ! Mais quand je disais quelques années, j'étais plus qu'ironique ! Je pensais en fait plutôt quelques jours ! Je viens juste de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et dans deux jours, je serais comme neuve, non ? 

Pendant que je débitais ma tirade, tous les enfants Weasley étaient rentrés dans ma chambre. A croire qu'ils avaient su par enchantement que j'étais reveillée.

_ Une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Rigola George.

_ Je dirais plutôt trois bonnes journée de sommeil… ajouta Fred.

Molly me souriait gentiment puis se retourna vers les jumeaux et leur lança un regard noir. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je crois que nos deux farceurs auraient été foudroyés sur place !

_ Pardon ? Dis-je, c'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait trois jours que je suis inconsciente ! Que c'est-il passé ?

_ C'est exact, me répondit Molly. Lorsque Hermione est arrivée en  courant dans la cuisine en disant que tu avais fait une mauvaise chute de ton balai ayant été percutée par un cognard, je me suis dépêchée d'accourir. Tu étais inconsciente et les sorts de premiers soins que je t'ai lancé non pas eu l'effet escompté car tu étais dans une sorte de sommeil profond. Je suis capable de soigner les blessures légères, mais le choc que tu as reçu à l'épaule nécessitait l'intervention d'un médicomage. L'un d'entre eux est donc venu de Sainte Mangouste et a soigné ton épaule. Par ailleurs, il a dit que la violence du choc avait perturbé ton équilibre et que tu devrais te réveiller dans moins d'une semaine. Tous les sommeils magiques sont nécessaires, et chacun d'entre eux ont une raison particulière mais on ne sait pas l'identifier. 

Je suis restée pensive pendant un moment. Je me rapellais très bien du rêve que j'avais fait avec l'évasion de Quedver. Par contre, je ne comprenais pas la raison de sa présence à Azkaban car il aurait dû recevoir le baiser du détraqueur après son procès. Quoiqu'en y repensant, je ne me rappelait pas que l'on ait discuté de sa condamnation. J'avais envie de demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais je me suis retenue. Une telle question posée juste après mon réveil aurait sûrement provoqué de nombreuses interrogations et je ne voulais pas raconter mon rêve dans son integralité. Charly m'avait dit que certains des rêves faits par les sorciers pouvaient être des prémonitions, ou quelque chose s'étant réellement passé. Les Weasley avaient mon entière confiance, mais je pensais qu'il fallait mieux que j'en parle d'abord à Albus. Je n'ai donc rien ajouté. 

_ Alors comme ça tu as une dette de sorcier envers mon charmant grand frère ? dit Ginny.

_ Ginny !! Dirent au même moment Molly et Charly

_ Une dette de sorcier ? Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. 

_ Ben oui, lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre, tous deux deviennent liés par un lien magique. Ce lien ne peut-être rompu que lorsque le sorcier qui a été sauvé, sauve en retour la vie du sorcier qui l'a sauvé. Ce lien a d'étranges particularités et l'on a coutume de dire que lorqu'un sorcier est sauvé par l'un de ses amis, leur amitié en est renforcée et que rien ne pourra jamais la briser. 

_ Ouah !  Tout ça à la fois. Enfin, j'espère quand même que tu ne te mettras jamais en situation où je doive intervenir pour te sauver. Dis-je en regardant Charly.

_ Ces histoires de dettes, ce ne sont que des balivernes que l'on compte au jeunes enfants. Répondit-il assez contrarié.

_ Non, Charly, même si je désaprouve que ta sœur ait appris à Ambre cette tradition, celle-ci est vérifiée et le lien qui vous unit a bien été créé. Il ne doit pas être pris à la légère car peut-être qu'un jour toi aussi tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour te sauver la vie. Notre destin est déjà tout tracé et les actions que nous faisons ne sont pas dépouillées de tout sens. Assez parlé de cela. Hier, un hibou a apporté une lettre pour toi. Je crois qu'il venait de France, tiens la voilà.

Elle me la tendit et quitta la pièce suivie des autres et je me suis donc retrouvée seule pour la lire. Elle venait bien de France et était sûrement de ma famille. J'ai donc rompu le cachet qui la maintenait fermée. 

_Ma chérie,_

_Nous avons reçu la lettre de BeauBâton hier. Ton cousin l'a lui aussi reçu. La scolarité commence à partir de 12 ans en France donc seul Vincent ira pour le moment. Olivier sera en deuxième année car le directeur adjoint le professeur Faivre a pensé que celui-ci pourra rattraper l'année d'avant sans trop de difficultés  si il travaille bien. Par contre, Xavier sera en 3ème année et non pas en 4ième car cela fait déjà beaucoup de retard à rattraper, il aura cependant la possibilité de rejoindre son année si son travail se révèle être très bon. Tous les deux sont très excités à l'idée d'être des sorciers. Ton oncle et ta tante ont eu beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée que leur fils était un sorcier mais ils sont finalement contents maintenant que nous leur avons fait un peu découvrir ton monde. Vincent a un peu peur mais je suis sûre que cela va s'arranger. Nous avons reçu aussi une lettre du ministère qui dit que tes frères et toi ainsi que tes cousins du côté de ton père ont tous été récement inscrit au registre de Beaubâton. Par contre, il ne donne pas d'autres explications. Dumbledore aussi a écrit pour dire que à priori, la dinastie des Serdaigle était repartie à partir de cette génération. Tous les enfants devraient être sorciers mais les filles seront plus puissantes en particulier l'aînée de la génération.   Les grand-parents ont été prévenus pour ta nouvelle vie mais tes oncles et tantes ne sont pas au courant pour ton nouveau nom. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Fais bien attention à toi !_

_Nous t'embrassons tous très fort._

_Maman et Papa._

_P.S : Quelqu'un viendra pour nous emmener à l'Avenue des Vélas à Paris, c'est l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse français. Peut-être pourras-tu nous rejoindre ? Je t'enverrai la date !_

Que des bonnes nouvelles donc et quelques explications. J'avais hâte de pouvoir découvrir moi aussi l'Avenue des Vélas. Mais je n'oubliais pas la lettre que je devais écrire à Dumbledore. Je me suis donc levée, et j'ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans mon rêve ainsi que les conditions dans lesquelles je l'avais fait. Après avoir soigneusement scellé mon parchemin, je l'ai attaché à une des pattes d'Artémis et je lui dis d'attendre la réponse du directeur de Poudlard. Une fois cela achevé, je suis descendue dans la cuisine. 

Après m'etre informée du jour qu'on était (c'était le 16 juin), j'ai dit à Molly qu'il allait falloir que je m'organise pour aller à ma remise des diplômes qui était dans deux jours. J'étais à la fois enthousiaste et anxieuse à l'idée des nombreuses questions auxquelles j'allais devoir répondre. Mon absence avait sûrement dû être ressentie et beaucoup allaient vouloir savoir ce que j'allais faire après les vacances. J'avais commencé à préparer mes explications mais j'étais loin d'être encore au point car je n'étais pas encore convaincante… 

Peu après, je suis repartie me coucher car j'étais toujours très fatiguée. 

Le lendemain, je fus reveillée par Artémis qui m'apportait une lettre. Toute de suite plus éveillée, je me suis empressée de l'ouvrir. 

_Chère Ambre, _

_J'ai été très surpris par ta lettre. Si ton rêve se révèle être vrai, alors le calme  dans lequel vivait le  monde sorcier va être perturbé et l'évasion de Pettigrew peut être lourde de conséquences. Celui-ci était bien à Azkaban sous haute sécurité. Demandes-en les raisons aux Weasley, ils t'expliqueront. J'ai fait part de mon inquiètude à Arthur tout de suite après avoir reçu ta lettre, c'est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance au ministère. Il va de ce pas se renseigner auprès de la prison pour savoir si ton rêve était une prémonition ou un évènement passé. En espérant que la première proposition soit la bonne, nous pourrons je l'espère prevenir une future évasion. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir prévenu aussi vite. Tu en sauras très rapidement plus par Arthur qui sait comment j'ai eu les informations. _

_Repose toi bien, _

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

J'allais donc devoir attendre de voir Arthur pour en savoir plus. Cela faisait plus de trois jours que je ne l'avais pas vu puisqu'hier il était au ministère lorsque je m'étais levée. Je me suis levée et je suis descendue dans la cuisine. Tous les Weasley, y compris Arthur et Percy étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine et leur air sombre ne présageait rien de bon. Charly me tendit la Gazette du Sorcier. Finalement, j'allais être plus rapidement que prévu au courant :

_LE RAT S'EST ECHAPPE ! LES MENSONGES DU MINISTRE !_

_La nouvelle a été apprise ce matin. Elle avait été soigneusement cachée depuis presque une semaine ! Samedi dernier, Peter Pettigrew qui était emprisonné à Azkaban pour activité de mangemort et avoir trahit James and Lily Potter s'est échappé. Rappellons à nos lecteurs que celui-ci n'avait pas reçu le baiser du détraqueur grâce à l'intervention de Lucius Malefoy qui avait fait un don de 50,000 gallions au ministère en l'échange de sa condamnation à vie. Notre ministère, Cornélius Fudge, avait accepté l'offre, graciant ainsi celui qui avait été condamné à mort par la cour. Cette action avait été fortement réprouvée par le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore ainsi que par Harry Potter. Pettigrew avait été arêté il y a bientôt six ans grâce à l'actuel professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard : Rémus Lupin. Celui-ci connaissait la forme d'animagus de son ancien ami. En effet, ce dernier était avec l'aide de ses amis connus à Poudlard sous le nom des maraudeurs – James Potter, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin – devenu un animagus. Sa forme animale étant un rat. Certain diront que cet animal peu prestigieux correspondait bien au traître. Et c'est sous cette forme qu'il s'est échappé samedi. On se demande comment il se fait que le ministère n'ait pas pris de mesure contre la transformation d'animagus, étant donné que ceux-ci étaient tout à fait au courant de la capacité du détenu. Sirius Black, qui avait été pendant 10 ans emprisonné injustement avait lui aussi utilisé sa forme d'animagus pour pouvoir s'échapper. Une fois de plus, la gestion d'Azkaban est remise en quetion. De plus, il est juste de se demander pourquoi Pettigrew a attendu si longtemps avant de s'échapper ?_

_Espérons que les évènements du roman moldu écrit par  __Marjola Lockhart ne se vérifieront pas…_

_ La situation du ministère est devenue très préoccupante. Fudge avait décidé de cacher l'évasion car il considérait que celle-ci avait peu d'importance ! Nous devons donc la nouvelle à Arthur Weasley, notre __ministre des régulations des objets ensorcellés. Celui-ci dès qu'il a appris l'information s'est empressé de la faire savoir. Mr Wesaley pense que la vérité doit être dévoilée en toute circonstances particulièrement dans un cas de sécurité nationale comme celui-ci. Il rappelle cependant que tout sera fait pour arrêter le traître. Il ne faut en aucun cas déclencher une panique mais prévenir de nouveaux problèmes : « Vous savez qui n'est pas tout à fait mort, et Pettigrew fera sûrement tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le faire revenir à la vie, c'est pourquoi cette évasion ne doit pas être considérée à la légère. » dit-il. Nous avons appris aussi qu'un groupe d'aurors mené par Sirius Black est parti à sa recherche ce matin dès que Mr Weasley a fait par de la nouvelle aux aurors. Souhaitons-leur bonne chance dans leur mission…_

_La gazette du sorcier,_

_John Lowe_

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre, je me suis dépêchée pour le finir rapidement et ne pas trop vous faire attendre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les mauvaises nouvelles commencent donc et ce n'est que le début !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

Je serais très reconnaissante si quelqu'un pouvait trouver un résumé pour ma fiction qui ne dévoile pas trop l'histoire mais qui soit attirant ! Merci beaucoup !


	10. Fin de vacances mouvementée!

Chapitre 9 : Fin de vacances mouvementée

Mes parents n'allaient pas être présents à ma remise de diplôme car ils allaient le même jour à l'avenue des vélas à Paris. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas choisir la date car tous les enfants d'origine moldu étaient accompagnés par certains professeurs de l'école qui durant cette sorte de pré-rentrée les éclairaient sur le monde sorcier. Mes frères et mon cousin portant tout les trois le nom de Gersilade et non de Serdaigle, ils étaient considérés comme issus de famille moldu. Cette journée se déroulaient très tôt car les enseignants de Beau-bâtons recommendaient plusieurs livres sur le monde magique destinés à ces futurs élèves afin de faciliter leur acclimatation. En consequence, non seulement je n'allais pas pouvoir visiter avec eux l'avenue des Vélas mais en plus mes parents et mes frères n'allaient pas pouvoir assister à la remise de mon diplôme. 

Nous étions tous assez déçus mais Charly leur promis de prendre des photos sorcières afin de leur faire d'une certaine manière revivre la cérémonie. Je m'étais beaucoup reposée durant les deux jours qui la précèdait, et les différents soins et potions que Molly m'avait administré c'étaient rendus être très efficaces. Ainsi, le jour-J, j'étais totalement remise. Vu que mes parents ne voulaient pas venir, j'ai donc invité Arthur et Molly Weasley ainsi que Charly à la cérémonie. Ceux-ci avaient été très heureux de ma demande et ils m'avait fallu plusieurs heures de conseils avant que les deux premiers soient enfin habillés de manière correcte et pas trop extravagante. Charly avait lui passé plusieurs vacances dans le monde moldu, il connaissait donc mieux nos coutumes . Quant à Arthur, il s' intéressait beaucoup plus aux prises électriques et aux piles qu'aux differentes mode moldu.  Au début, Arthur avait mis un pantalon rose ainsi qu'une veste orange… Molly quant à elle avait préféré une robe verte avec des grosses fleurs de toutes le couleurs. Ces accoutrements auraient pu être appréciés par des jeunes originaux mais malheureusement pour eux la remise des diplômes nécessitait des tenues formelles et habillées. 

Par contre, les futurs diplomés devaient portés l'uniforme de l'école spécialement conçu pour l'occasion. Paradoxalement, celui-ci ressemblait très étrangement à une robe de sorcier. Je n'avais donc pas pu essayer ma robe acheté chez Madame Guipure étant donné que nous étions tous dans le même pannier à porter cet étrange accoutrement. Le début de la cérémonie était prévu pour 2 heure de l'après-midi. Nous étions venus comme lorsque j'avais récupérer mes affaires, en voiture. J'avais fait exprès de les faire partir un peu en retard car je voulais arriver juste à l'heure pour la cérémonie afin d'éviter mes amis, ou plutôt leurs questions. J'avais trouvé des excuses convaincantes, tout de moins je l'espérais. L'ami de Dumbledore m'avais beaucoup aidé car le fait de dire que je travaillais avec lui me permettait d'avoir une personne réelle que mon entourage pourrait joindre. Je savais qu'il allait bien falloir que je m'explique et que je commence à couper plus ou moins les ponts avec eux ce qui allait être très dur car les rares sorciers d'origine moldu que j'avais rencontré et plus particulièrement Hermione m'avaient tous dit qu'il fallait énormément de volonté pour garder contact avec des personnes que l'on ne voyait que durant les vacances – et encore – lorsque l'on faisait sa scolarité à Poudlard. J'étais très attachée à mes amis mais tellement de choses c'étaient passées en quelque mois que j'vais en quelque sorte l'impression qu'ils ne seraient plus en mesure de me comprendre. Les choses que j'allais vivre allaient malheureusement inexorablement nous séparer peu à peu. Quoiqu'on puisse dire, les mondes magique et moldu sont très différents et malheureusement, lorsque l'on fait parti du premier, le deuxième à tendance à être mis de côté. 

Ainsi, la cérémonie c'est très bien déroulée, j'étais fière de recevoir le diplôme pour lequel j'avais si longtemps travaillé mais si je savais aujourd'hui que mes études n'allaient plus m'être de grande utilité. Cependant, j'espérais avoir l'occasion de mettre mes connaissance à profit plus tard en travaillant pour le ministère. Certains postes offraient la possibilité de travailler avec des sorciers appartenant à des pays differents et mes études de relations internationales me seraient certainement utile dans ce domaine. Charly prennait beaucoup de photos avec un appareils qui avait été métamorphosé afin de ressembler à un appareil moldu. Mes amis recurent eux aussi  leur diplôme et rapidement la cérémonie se termina. Je suis donc aller voir tous mes amis les uns après les autres en essayant de n'oublier personne et après avoir pris de leur nouvelle, je leur ai expliqué que je n'allais pas pouvoir correspondre avec eux pendant un certain temps car mon métier ne le permettait pas. Après leur avoir donné l'adresse de mon soi-disant employeur, et leur avoir promis d'envoyer de mes nouvelles le plus rapidement possible, je fus très mélancolique car je m'en voulais d'abandonner mes amis d'une telle manière mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement sans éveillé trop de soupçons ni finalement à la fin perdre tout de même mes amis. Je ne les ai à ce jour jamais revu. Ils me manquent parfois mais je suis heureuse dans mon monde. J'ai ma famille, mes nouveaux amis, une vie nouvelle, mais je ne les oublie pas totalement pour autant. 

Nous étions dehors en train de nous diriger vers la voiture lorsque l'impensable arriva. Quelqu'un je ne connaissais pas cria tout à coup en montrant le ciel :

- Regardez !

Tout le monde leva alors la tête vers l'endroit qu'il pointait et nous fûmes abasourdit. Elle était là, terrifiante, se dressant fièrement devant nous en nous défiant : une marque des ténêbres trônait au dessus de la ville. Verte comme la couleur fétiche de Serpentard, un serpent sortant de la bouche d'une tête de mort…

- Mon dieu ! dit Molly, ce n'est pas possible…

- Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que l'évasion de Pettigrew ait déclenché une réaction en chaîne peu rassurante. Partons vite d'ici, je dois aller aider le ministère, ce doit être la panique en ce moment, ajouta Arthur.

- Mais Ambre, comment ont-ils su qu'elle se trouvait ici ? demanda Molly

- Je ne suis pas sûre que la marque me soit destinée. Très peu de personnes sont au courant de mon existance en tant qu'Ambre Gersilade et encore moins en tant qu'Ambre Serdaigle. Ces derniers ayant la confiance de Dumbledore ont également la mienne. Peut-être ne s'agit-il que d'une coincidence, dis-je. Rentrons vite, nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus. 

- En cas d'urgence extreme, j'avais élaboré un systeme permettant de transformer la voiture en Porteauloin ce qui nous permettra de rejoindre le terrier beaucoup plus rapidement, et de là je pourrais transplanter au ministère, dis Arthur. Vite, venez dans la voiture, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. 

Heureusement, le système ne necéssitait pas l'utilisation de la baguette car étant donné que nous nous rendions dans le monde moldu, celle-ci n'était pas necéssaire. Arthur prouvait donc ainsi qu'il était loin d'être seulement un fan des objets moldus mais qu'il était aussi un grand sorcier qui savait prendre des décisions importantes 

Il ne nous fallu que quelques minutes pour atteindre le terrier et aussitôt après avoir pris sa baguette, Arthur transplanta au ministère. Il n'était partit que depuis quelques instants que Harry et Sirius arrivèrent dans le salon grâce au réseau de cheminé. 

- J'imagine que vous êtes au courant des évènements qui ce sont produits il  y a moins d'une demi-heure, dit Sirius. Par contre, vous ne devez sûrement pas être totalement informés. La marque des ténêbres n'est pas seulement apparu sur la ville de Canterbury où la cérémonie se trouvait, elle est apparut au dessus de toutes les grandes ou imporantes villes du Royaume-Uni. Près d'une cinquantaine de marques a été dénombré. Le ministère est débordé et a besoin d'aide pour enlever les marques et pratiquer le sortilège d'oubli à des millions de gens. Nous allons être obligé de pratiquer de très puissants sortilèges pour gagner du temps et atteindre ainsi plusieurs dizaine de millier de personnes  en une fois. Nous avons besoin d'aide, Charly j'imagine que tu es volontaire, nous devons y aller maintenant, ton père est déjà sur place. 

- Attendez, dis-je, je sais que je ne sais pas pratiquer le sortilège d'oubli ni comment faire comment disparaître la marque des ténêbre mais je suis très douée pour retenir et répéter un sort et compte-tenue de la situation, vous aurez besoin de moi. 

- C'est entendu, Harry prendra quelques minutes pour t'expliquer le sort, dit Sirius, tu peux venir.

Nous sommes donc parti en transplantant pour la ville de Manchester. C'est Charly et Sirius qui transpalntèrent avec moi vu que non seulement je n'avais pas encore passé mon permis pour transplanter, mais en plus je n'avais pas encore commencer les cours pour y parvenir. On est arrivés sur un terrain vague. La difficulté de notre mission était qu'il nous fallait jeter le sort à distance et sur un grand nombre de personnes. Pendant que Sirius et Charly avait déjà commencé la mission en se concentrant sur certaines parties de la ville, Harry me montra le mouvement de baguette qu'il fallait effecté tout en prononcant Oubliettes totallus. L'énorme avantage de ce sortilège est que lorsque celui-ci est lancé, on peut juste après vérifier par une autre formule si celui-ci a eu de  l'effet ce qui était très pratique et limitait énormément le risque d'erreurs qui pouvait se révéler être catastrophique. 

- Bon, tu as compris alors ? Vas-y essaie, dit Harry

- Oubliettes totallus, dis-je en me concentrant très fort sur l'effet de la formule et le quartier visé. 

J'ai immédiatement après jeté le sort de vérification mais étrangement seuls quelques centaines de personnes avaient été atteintes alors que celui-ci aurait du être beaucoup plus puissant.

- Tu n'as pas dû te concentrer assez fort, dit Harry, mais c'est déjà très bien pour une première fois, regarde l'effet que tu aurais dû normalement atteindre. 

Aussitôt, il lanca le sortilège d'oubliette suivi du sort de vérification mais le même résultat se produisit. Harry était maintenant très déconcerté car il avait beaucoup travaillé ce sort l'année d'avant. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers Sirius pour lui demander conseil mais je le ratrappa.

- Attend, dis-je, j'ai une idée, nous allons jetter le sort ensemble en nous tenant la main. Comme je suis gauchère et que tu es droitier, il suffit que je me mette à gauche et toi à droite. J'ai le sentiment que comme nous sommes tous deux les héritiers, nos pouvoirs pourront être multipliés si nous sommes réunis. 

- Cela peut en effet être une solution et on ne perd rien tout du moins à essayer, allons-y.

Après s'être de nouveau éloingné de Charly et Sirius qui lancaient sorts sur sorts, nous nous sommes mis en position et en même temps, nous avons lancé :

- Oubliettes totallus ! vérifires !

Le résultat nous abasourdit, non seulement le sort avait réussi sur tout le quartier visé mais en plus il avait été étendu à toute la ville ! Charly et Sirius avait du s'en rendre compte car immédiatement après il accourèrent vers nous.

- Qui a lancé ce sort ?demandit Sirius

- Nous l'avons lancé en même temps tout en ayant un contact physique, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui c'est produit.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous touchiez physiquement  lorsque vous avez lancé le sort et que vos pouvoirs réunit en ont été démultiplié ? dit Charly profondement choqué. Sais-tu ce qui as pu se passé Sirius ?

- Je ne suis pas certain, mais il me semble me rapeller que James un jour m'avait parlé que lorsque les héritiers des Foundateurs de Poudlard s'alliaient, leur puissance ne s'ajoutait pas, mais elle était multiplié et ils devenaient extrement plus puissant que lorsqu'il lancait le sort seul. Je ne sais pas d'où il tenait cet information, nous devrons donc nous renseigner plus précisément sur ceci. Ainsi, c'est à cause de cet ajout de puissance que Voldemort voulait s'allier et James mais étant donné que celui-ci a toujours fermement refusé, il a donc été éliminé, expliqua Sirius

- Mais lorque nous lançons un sort lorsque l'autre est présent à côté mais sans contact, celui-ci est beaucoup moins puissant que si on le lance seul sans la présence de l'autre. Comment peut-on expliqué cela ? dit Harry

- Cela est étrange effectivement, mais je n'ai pas d'expliquation a ce phénomène. Ceci pourra être un désavantage car si vous combattez ensemble mais séparé, vous seriez très vulnérable mais si vous vous alliez physiquement alors vous seerz à vous deux plus puissant que de nombreux sorciers réunis. Il va falloir observer la puissance de vos sorts dans différentes situation et vous entrainez en conséquence, répondit Sirius, mais assez parler de cela pour le moment, nous devons aller aider les autres. 

Il nous fallait à Harry et à moi que quelques minutes pour s'occuper d'une ville dans sa totalité. De même pour la marque de ténêbre qui necessitait noramalement plusieurs sorciers lancant en même temps le sort qui permettait de l'effacer tout en récitant une longue incantation, nous étions à nous deux beaucoup plus rapides. Après les évènement de Manchester, Sirius nous conseilla de rabattre notre capuche afin que les autres ne puissent pas distingué notre visage. Il ne fallait pas en effet que Harry soit reconnu ou qu'un sorcier du ministère voit une jeune fille ayant sensé n'avoir que très peu de connaissance sur la magie jeter un sort d'une telle puissance. De nombreuse peronnes cherchèrent à savoir notre identité mais Sirius et Charly les empechaient de nous atteindre. Après que tout fut enfin terminé, nous sommes donc tous rentrés au terrier. 

Tout les autres Weasley nous y attendaient, Percy et Arthur étant déjà rentrés depuis quelques temps. De même tous avaient entendus les rumeurs sur les deux sorciers avec tant de pouvoirs et ils se doutaient que Harry et moi n'y étaient pas totalement étranger. Il fallut donc leur expliquer notre version des faits et tout ce que nous en avions déduit pour le moment. Par contre, certains points restaient encore mystérieux. Tout de suite après notre compte-rendu, je dit à Harry de me suivre dans ma chambre. Il fallait que l'on envoie un message à Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible et je voulais que Harry raconte sa propre version des faits ainsi que ce qu'il avait ressenti  lorsque l'on jetait ensemble les sorts. Rapidement, nous nous sommes donc concertés pour décrire les évènements. La lettre fut vite rédigée et Artémis se chargea de la porter au directeur de Poudlard. Ceci réglé, nous sommes redescendu dans le salon où tous étaient en train de parler sur ce qui c'était produit. 

- Le ministère n'avait jamais vu ça ! dit Arthur, même sous le temps où Voldemort était à sa puissance maximum, on n'a jamais du faire face à un problème d'une telle ampleur. Nous avons du faire subir le sortilège d'oubliettes à près de 15 millions de personnes. Vous vous rendez compte ! 15 millions de moldus avaient eu le temps d'apercevoir la marque des ténêbre ! De plus, il a fallut effacer 47 marques des ténèbres et sans l'aide d'Harry et Ambre nous y serions encore ! Finalement, même si l'aide immense que ces deux là nous ont apporté, de nombreuses rumeurs sont déjà en train de circuler les plus folles les unes que les autres ! C'est tout bonnement incroyable !

- Devons nous craindre ces rumeurs ? Elle pourraient se révèler être dangereuse pour nous tout particulièrement si elles arrivent aux oreilles des mangemorts ou même pire de Voldemort. Car quoique l'on dise, l'évasion de Pettigrew devait être planifiée depuis longtemps… Les mangemorts ont surement du l'aider dans sa fuite, dis-je

- N'oublions pas la prophécie qu'hermione avait trouvée en deuxième année, ajouta Ginny

- Une prophécie ? Quelle prophécie ? dis-je très troublée

- Oui, je crois que l'on a complétement oublié de t'en parler. Il y a environ quatre ans de cela, Hermione en cherchant diverse choses dans la bibiothèque est tombée sur une étrange prophécie. Celle-ci disait qu'un rat rejoindrait un jour son maître et le ramenerai à la vie. Lockvart s'en ai d'ailleurs servi pour son tome 3 d'Harry Potter. Personne ne l'a prise au sérieux et celle-ci est plus ou moins retombée dans l'oubli étant donné que Pettigrew était enfermé dans la partie de haute-sécurité d'Azkaban, mais aujourd'hui, la prophécie prend toute sa valeur ! répondit Charly

- Mais cela fait tout au plus une semaine que celui-ci s'est echappé !! dit Ron, Tu sais qui ne peux pas déjà être de retour, c'est insensé ! 

- Malheureusemnt, je crois que tant que l'on ne saura pas qui est derrière cet acte de grande ampleur et si Voldemort est ou non de retour, il nous faudra considérer le pire, c'est-à-dire qu'il a retrouvé son corps, sa puissance et ses fidèles, Harry répondit. Rien ne nous prouve pour le moment le contraire et il faut mieux se préparer au pire. Il va donc falloir que Ambre s'entraine beaucoup plus rapidement, qu'elle apprenne à transplaner… J'espère que Dumbledore nous laissera finir la fin des vacances à Poudlard où nous pourrons nous entraîner dans de meilleures conditions. Ambres aura besoin de professeurs tout comme moi d'allieurs.

Depuis qu'Harry était apparru dans le salon, j'avais découvert une autre facette de lui. Il n'était pas un petit garçcon fragile mais courageux, il était devenu un homme qui savait prendre des décisions sages et importantes tout en prenant ainsi de grosses responsabilités. Une grande sagesse se dégageait de lui et il avait une autorité naturelle sur tout ceux qui l'entouraient. 

- Harry a raison, non seulement je dois m'entrainer beaucoup plus intensivement, mais en plus nous devons apprendre tous les deux à maîtriser notre magie ainsi alliée. De plus, il va nous falloir trouver une solution à ce problèmes de sorts diminés lorsque l'on est proche mais pas alliés physiquement.  

La discussion se continua un peu, mais étant donné qu'il commencait à se faire déjà tard et que les nombreux sorts que nous avions jetés avaient vidés notre énergie, nous sommes vite partis nous couchés. 

Le lendemain, je fus reveillée assez tôt par Artémis qui revenait avec la réponse de Dumbledore. 

Chers Ambre et Harry,

J'ai été très étonné du contenu de votre lettre. Les évènements que vous avez décrits sont très surprenant et j'ai bien peur que vous allez devoir découvrir vos autres points communs et qualités communes de par vous-même. Le fait que vos sorts sont beaucoup plus puissants lorsque vous êtes alliés est un point très positif dans la bataille que nous menons contre Voldemort, mais il va falloir remedier au probleme de votre puissance diminuée lorsque vous n'êtes pas alliés. Dans tout les cas, la solution la plus sûre que je vois pour le moment est que vous veniez passez tout les deux ainsi que Ron, Ginny et Hermione la fin des vacances à Poudlard. J'ai bien réfléchit au sujet de vos amis et je pense que ceux-ci vous seront moralement d'une grande aide. De plus, nous avons besoin de plusieurs jeunes sorcier puissants qui grâce à un entrainement particulier pourront vous protéger dans le cas où votre puissance serait diminuée. J'ai demander aux professeurs McGonagal, Lupin, Filwick, Chourave, Rogue et Weasley de bien vouloir m'assister dans votre formation. Vous suiverez les même cours même si Ambre devrera travailler la théorie plus en profondeur avec les differents professeurs ou Hermione. 

Une lettre à déjà été envoyée aux Blacks, aux Wesaley et aux Grangers pour les prévenir de mes nouvelles disposition à votre encontre et à celle de vos amis. Vous prendrez les Poudlard express demain à 11 heures tous ensembles et vous devrez arrivés à Poudlard aux alentours  de 7 heures. Le professeur Weasley sera déjà présents sur place comme tout les autres car nous devons prendre des dispositions ensemble pour arranger votre entrainement. 

Sincérement,

Albus Dumbledore.

Cette lettre ne me surpris pas beaucoup et je fut même très heureuse que Dumbledore ait eu les même idées que nous la veille. Cela allaient rendre les choses plus faciles. 

Durant toute la journée, nous nous sommes donc tous affairés à préparer nos affaires pour Poudlard, surtout Ron et Ginny qui n'allaient pas revenir au terrier avant la rentrée, ils devaient donc prévoir d'emmener toutes leurs affaires pour la prochaine année scolaire. Harry était rentré chez lui en début de matinée tandis que Charly avait rejoint Poudlard en fin de matinée. La séparation n'allait pas être bien longue vu que j'allais les revoir tous les deux le lendemain. Les affaires ayant toutes été préparée, les Weasley qui restaient firent un mini jeu de Quiddish que je commentais. Effectivement, je n'étais pas encore totalement rétablie et il n'était pas encore très prudent de faire des accrobaties sur un balais. Cependant, mon épaule ne me faisait plus souffrir et j'avais bon espoir de rejouer rapidement. 

Le lendemain, Molly nous emmena à la gare. J'avais pas mal d'apprehension à l'idée de traverser le mur qui séparait la voie 9 de la voie 10. Foncer sur un mur de pierre même en sachant que celui-ci allait me laisser passer et que je n'allais rien sentir était assez effrayant et l'épisode de Dobby qui avait bloqué la barrière n'était pas là pour me rassurer. Ginny me proposa d'y aller en même temps que moi et contre toute attente finalement ce n'était pas si terrible que ça et la traversée se passa sans problèmes. Hermione et Harry nous attendais déjà sur le quai. Les baguages furent chargés, puis nous sommes allés dans le compartiment des prefets à l'avant du train. Celui-ci avait l'avantage d'être plus spacieux que les autres wagons et nous tenions sans trop de problèmes à 5 dedans. Le voyage venait à peine de commencer lorsque Hermione demanda :

- Avez-vous lu la gazette du sorcier d'hier ?

- Malheureusement, on n'a pas vraiment pu faire autrement…répondit Ginny

- Je la reçois tout les jours aussi mais hier, j'aurais bien voulu y échapper. Sirius était vraiment furieux ! Décidement, après cette peste de Rita Seeker, nous voilà avec une autre tare sur les bras, quel est son nom déjà ? demanda Harry

- Laura Ellis, dis-je. Il va falloir la surveiller, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'elle commence à nous fraire de l'intox. Vu le nombre de personnes qui lisent la gazette et qui la croient mot pour mot, on est dans de beaux draps…

- Euh…excusez moi de vous  interrompre mais cette Laura Ellis, qui-est ce et de quel article est-ce que vous parler donc tous ? dit Ron

- Ron… c'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment dans le lune en ce moment ! On en a parler pendant un bon moment de la journée hier ! Ah croire vraiment que tu ne vis pas dans le même famille que nous ! s'exclama Ginny en lui lança un journal.

Voici quels en était les grands titres ! :

PANIQUE SUR LA  GRANDE BRETAGNE ! 

LE RETOUR DE LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES ! 

PLUSIEURS MILLIONS DE MOLDUS SUBISSENT LE SORTILEGE D'OUBLI !

DEUX MYSTERIEUX SORCIERS FONT LE TRAVAIL DU MINISTERE ! 

UNE PUISSANCE EGALE A CELLE DE VOUS SAVEZ QUI  MAIS UNE LOYAUTE QUE L'ON NE PEUT PAS ASSURER !

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui est gênant, excepté peut-être le titre du dernier article, dit Ron 

- Lis donc le dernier article ! s'empressa de dire Harry

L'aide que ces deux mystérieux sorciers ont apporté au ministère ne peut pas être renié et la puissance que ceux-ci ont pu déployer était énorme et certain la compare même à celle de vous savez qui, mais malheureusement, un de mes informateurs m'a affirmé que la loyauté des deux sorciers se portait justement du côté de celui dont ils atteingnent le pouvoir. Ce serait même de anciens mangemorts qui par cet acte d'héroïsme espère ainsi gagner la reconnaissance parmis les loyaux sorciers. Effectivement, seul des sorciers de très grande puissance aurait pu réussir cet acte de très haute magie de faire apparaître en 47 endroits differents et au même moment la marque des ténèbres. En conséquences, c'est donc ces deux sorciers qui après  avoir fait leur forfait, se sont empresser de montrer patte blanche envers le ministère en aidant celui-ci. Il faut donc ce méfier de ces êtres hypocrites et sans scrupules qui sont près à tout pour parvenir à gagner la confiance des sorciers pour plus tard prendre le pouvoir et régner sur le monde magique comme leur ancien maitre l'a fait. Je demande donc à ces incapables du ministère de bien vouloir immédiatement et dans un plus bref délais faire des recherches sur ces mystérieux sorciers pour pouvoir rapidement nous en débarasser.   

Laura Ellis.

- Eh bien, tous ceci n'est pas très rassurant en effet ! dit Ron, cette bonne femme est complétement givrée, vous avez raison.

- J'ai une idée ! intervint Hermione. Lorsque Harry a eut ses problèmes avec Rita Seeker, celui-ci a toujours refuser de s'expliquer et de demantir devant les journalistes ! Je crois que c'est ce qu'Ambre et Harry devrait faire ! Pourquoi ne pas écrire une lettre ouverte aux sorciers et la faire publier dans la gazette ! Au point où vous en êtes, ça ne pourra pas faire de mal et cela permettre je l'espère de mettre certain des lecteurs de notre côté. 

- C'est une excellente idée mais comment comptes-tu les convaincre car tout ce que nous déclarons pourra ensuite être utilisé contre nous par cette Ellis de malheur ! dis-je

- c'est vrai qu'il ne faut peut-être rien tenter pour le moment.

La discussion continua ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivé à la gare. Les calèches nous attendait à la sortie du train. Celles-ci n'était malheureusement pas assez spacieuses pour nous cinq, je suis donc monté avec Ginny tandis que Ron, Hermione et Harry partageait l'autre. C'était la permière fois que je me retrouvais seule avec Ginny. J'ai donc décidé de profiter du temps qui nous était appartit par la cuisiner un peu sur Charly. 

- Alors Ginny…dis moi, est-ce que Charly a une copine ?

- Ah ! je le savais que tu l'aimais bien, tu ne peux pas nier que tu t'interesses à mon frère maintenant ! répondit-elle toute excitée.

- Ben, c'est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais j'aimerais être sûre que c'est réciproque car je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Le regard de Ginny s'assombrit et me fit regretter d'avoir insisté. Que c'était-il donc passé ?

- Charly s'est fiancé peu après sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle s'appellait Catherin et cela faisait plusieurs année qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ils sont partis alors tout les deux en Roumanie car elle était elle aussi pationné par les dragons. Ils voulaient attendre un peu avant de se marier mais il y a trois ans, ils ont enfin décidé de franchier le pas. Tout le mariage avait été organisé et ils devaient rentrer en Angleterre une semaine avant la date fixée pour la cérémonie. La veille de leur départ, Charly rentra de la réserve des dragons un peu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude car il voulait finir de régler quelques papiers car ils allaient être absents pendant un mois. Catherin avait décidé de rester encore un peu pour finir le travail. Une heure après, Charly ne la voyant pas rentrer est revenue pour voir ce qui ce passait mais il était déjà trop tard. Un boutefeu chinois l'avait attaqué et seule, elle n'avait pas pu se défendre assez pour sortir de l'enclos. Il lui a sectionnée l'artère fémorale puis s'est désinterressé d'elle. Elle a eu assez de forces alors pour sortir mais quand Charly est arrivé, il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait perdu trop de sang…Même s'il avait été médicomage il n'aurait rien pu faire. Elle est morte dans ses bras et il s'est tenu responsable du drame et de ne s'être pas inquiété plus tôt. Il a fait son deuil pendant trois ans et il refusait l'aide de tout le monde. Il s'est plongé dans son travail en refusant même un partenaire. Nous avons tous été très inquiets. C'est maman qui après avoir longement insisté a réussi à lui faire accepter la proposition de Dumbledore pour le poste de soin aux créatures magiques. Mais depuis ton arrivé, il a vraiment changé, on a l'impression qu'il revit. Personne ne lui a rien dit mais cela signifie beaucoup pour nous. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Par contre, en tant que sœur, je dois te prévenir. Ne joue pas avec ses sentiments, Charly commence seulement à sortir de sa longue période difficile et je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé à nouveau alors si tu décide de t'engager avec lui, tache d'être sûre de ce que tu fais car amie ou pas, je n'ose pas savoir la réaction de ma famille si jamais Charly replonge dans sa depression. 

- Je suis désolée d'avoir posé la question, dis-je

- Non, il fallait bien de toute manière que quelqu'un te mette au courant et je n'aurais pas tarder à t'en parler de toute manière si j'avais vu que vous continuez à vous rapprocher. 

- Je ne peux pas te dire comment les choses vont évoluer entre moi et ton frère mais dans tout les cas je t'assure que je ne prendrais aucune décision à la légère. Charly m'a trop soutenue pour que je me retourne contre lui. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir prévenue. 

- Ne lui dis pas pour le moment que je t'ai parlé de Katherin, le moment viendra où il sera près à te parler, ce sera à toi selon les circonstances de choisir de lui révéler que je t'avais mise au courant ou non. J'ai confiance en toi de toute manière, prend bien son de mon frère, répondit Ginny.

- Merci… 

Notre discussion continua sur un ton un peu plus joyeux avant d'arriver enfin dans le parc de Poudlard. Les quatres qui étaient encore élèles à Poudlard allèrent tous s'installer dans le dortoir des gryffondor tandis que Charly me menait à mon appartement. Celui ce trouvait dans l'aile des Serdaigle et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvrit la personne du tableau qui protegeait l'entrée à mes appartement ! C'était Rowena Serdaigle en personne. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue et j'étais bouche bée.

- Alors te voici donc. Cela fait longtemps que je t'attend et je suis fière de te rencontrer. Le directeur m'a fait déplacé devant tes appartements dont je serais maintenant la gardienne. Mais, je pense que tu as hâte de t'installer alors choisi un mot de passe et je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps. 

- Je suis très heureuse moi aussi de pouvoir faire plus tard plus ample connaissance avec vous. Je choisit comme mot de passe Artémis !

- Ainsi mon fidèle phéonix est revenu. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit maintenant tien. Veuille bien sur lui comme il vieillera sur toi. Mais assez discuté pour le moment, va donc t'installer. 

Et aussitôt le tableau pivota pour laisser place à une  très jolie pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande mais très chaleureuse. Elle était décorée aux couleurs de Serdaigle mais certains objets faisant partie de la décoration étaient rouge et or comme les couleurs de Gryffondor. Un sofa était placé devant une grande cheminée, et un large bureau avec une chaise confortable était placé au milieu de la pièce. Deux escaliers montaient de chaque côté. Le premier menait à la chambre et le deuxième à une salle de bain digne de celle des préfets. Quelqu'un frappa peu après à la porte. C'était Charly qui venait me chercher pour aller diner. 

- Autant que je te previenne tout de suite, Dumbledore préfère que tu ne soit pas seule, il m'a donc attribué l'appartement juste à côté du tien. De plus, comme les préfets en chefs, nous allons devoir partager la même salle de bain. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. 

- Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenue. T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je partage une salle de bain.

- Bon, nous devons retrouver les autres dans la grande salle pour le diner. Essaie de mémoriser le chemin pour y parvenir !

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la grande salle, tout les professeur qui allaient nous donner des cours étaient présents. Cela ne me pris pas trop de temps pour tous les reconnaître et Dumbledore nous présenta. Rogue parraissait assez renfrogné, mais les autres avaient l'air d'être charmant. Nous avons un peu discuté des évènements des jours derniers puis nous sommes partis nous couché : la journée de demain de même que les jours à venir allaient être chargé et je voulais être attentive dés le premier jour. Après tout, les Serdaigles sont réputés pour être studieux et travailleurs et je voulais faire honneur à ma maison. 

Eh voilà, après tant d'attente un nouveau chapitre !

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'on lu jusque là.

LES REVIEWS SONT TRES APPRECIEES . MERCI  PARTICULIEREMENT A VEROU POUR SON SOUTIEN.

A partir de maintenant, je devrais mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Merci beaucoup à :

**Ratonton, satell, philippe gryffondor, lexyann, spyro, lune d'argent, alyssa7, kyarah, et nefrah**. 

Les prochaines réponses seront personnalisées.


End file.
